


What if?

by AwatereJones



Series: It's just a TV Show Honest [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt-Verse, Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Characters as themselves, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tricks, Vampyre, role play, vampire, vampire!Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 30,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: What if Torchwood were a Reality show and it was all fake? A fantasy based 'Alt-Reality' show where they are themselves with tasks and weekly epiosdes of tasks like a game? Only...there is something for hiding a truth in a lie right? This is not all it seems. Janet is not a man in a costume. ALT VERSE ...no flaming don't like don't read. I made this up OK? Still in progress.





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto couldn't believe it, sitting there at the first read through for the new reality TV series while his agent haggled for more screen time.

"I don't understand" he said softly, "What do aliens have to do with a swat team?"

"It's an Alien Task Force" Jack said happily, flicking through the script, "This is awesome. I love the whole double feint with Suzie."

"Aliens?" Ianto asked again and he looked at those he would be working with.

He still couldn't believe he had been picked from a single screen test. This reality TV Show would be a twist alright, as if the public of Cardiff would believe aliens were amongst them. Still. A job is a job and since the few bit parts on a couple of soaps he had been drifting.

Torchwood.

He liked the name, so did Jack who was crowing to a man called Owen. Owen Harper, a cockney little bastard who seemed to think he was the star of the show. Of course it would be Jack, that was obvious from the swagger and natural poise. Gods, he was gorgeous.

Toshiko was another matter, her English not that good and the speech coach as delicately working hard to get her lines right. Ianto wondered how much she had wanted this part as the screen test had not shown her limited English.

"Still, worked for Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan right?" Said Owen, the Twat! Ianto had blinked as Gwen had roared with mirth. He could see a problem there as they eyed each other up.

Ianto was a little relieved that he had such a small role, just a filler really. As far as he could see he was the glorified butler, just one or two scenes for the pilot.

Probably wouldn't even get picked up.

"I want to change one of these lines" Jack called out suddenly and the producers leaned forward as they assured him whatever he wanted.

Ianto remembered Jack from the TV series The Doctor. Jack had played the part of a companion on it and been a hit, hence this spin-off series. Of course they would let him have some poetic licence. This was supposed to be a reality show slash fantasy platformed TV show. Bloody hell, it was bad enough those new ones coming out with the cosplay idiots tromping about pretending to be fairies and goblins in the new reality shows coming out but Aliens? Really?

Ianto found himself wondering what sort of aliens they would introduce. Ones from known TV or movies? Or something new?

"Could be worse" Andy said softly and Ianto turned to his childhood friend and raised an eyebrow, the one who was responsible for the screen test as he had made Ianto drive him to the bloody interview and then got roped in, He felt relieved that Andy didn't mind he had a part, he was that kind of guy. Big hearted, he knew Ianto was running on empty and really needed this break.

"What do you mean Panda?" he whispered, not wanting to draw attention.

"Could have been fucking dinosaurs" Andy replied and Ianto sniggered softly as he agreed.

"Mind." He said gently patting Andy's arm "A pterodactyl would be kinda cool."

"It certainly would be!" Jack boomed and Ianto jumped, glancing down the table at him as he pointed directly at Ianto, "What he said. A big flying one, right? I want one of those. Like, just there overhead. Like, ah..don't mind here that's just Barbara."

"Barbara?" Ianto frowned, "She would be Welsh, surely."

"What?" Jack blinked then roared with mirth, still pointing at him, "I like him, where did he come from. I like him, yes. A Welsh name so he names her. A girl though, a male one would be too testosterone fuelled. Do they have testosterone? Dinos? Or is it something else?"

"Serotonin levels?" Ianto shrugged and Jack grinned.

"I like you" he repeated, "Right, a nice Welsh name for our flying lady."

"Myfanwy" Ianto shot back, "I had a dog called that, a real bitch who chased everybody like Cujo."

Jack slapped the table like he had a judge's gavel and some people scribbled furiously.

"I have a question actually, if that's OK" Ianto said with a resigned grimace, in for a penny in for a pound, right? "The underground facility sounds good, I mean I get the old subway vibe but we can't call it the sub. It sounds too....stargateish."

Jack frowned as he stared at Ianto and it became clear it was something Jack might have named. Ianto struggled to explain, "Sub, means substitute. If out team if to are armed and dangerous they don't want to be subs. They want to be something else. Like an elite team right?"

"I'm listening" Jack said calmly.

"Well, it will be the proverbial Bat Cave. You are Batman, the team are your little minions running around in the background basically giving you something to bounce your ideas of and vocalise your thoughts. I am...Alfred apparently. So, it is a central part of your Torchwood. The hub of the action."

"The Hub" Jack said with a nod, "I like that. Come on kids, back to the Hub. Yes. Hub. Sounds more homely."

Ianto blinked as he wondered why he had spoken up like that, he had told himself to stay out of the politics of the bloody thing and here he was already changing and tweaking.

"Sorry" he sighed, "I don't mean to be rude, I am inquisitive by nature. Me Mam always says I will get a thick ear one day asking the wrong thing."

"No, no" Jack smiled and Ianto felt something stirring, "You are right about the bouncing ideas thing. We are all going to be flying be the seat of our pants bar a loose script for the day's taping. We all need to learn to speak without fear. If it doesn't work we retake a scene, but I would rather we were all more...loose."

"Speak for yourself" Owen snorted, "Man whore!"

Jack laughed as he shoved his friend's shoulder.

This was going to be so much fun!


	2. Everything changes

So began the first day of filming.

Ironically filming was delayed due to rain.

"I ask you" Jack was laughing as he leaned back and put his feet up on the table, "We have to wait for a break in the rain to film the scene where it is raining."

"Because we need the gap where we turn it off" Suzie sighed adjusting her frizzy hair as Ianto placed a cup of coffee down for her and offered a towel. "Ah, thanks love. That's what I call getting into character."

Ianto lowered himself into his chair and sighed as his trailer was entered by Gwen and Andy, both laughing as they made fun of each other's uniforms. So much more gussied up than their usual garb.

"Do you really think we are Heddlu" Andy asked Ianto nervously, "I mean, won't someone say 'we never saw him before' or something?"

"What usually happens is they will all claim to be your friend and such" Jack answered, "Don't worry this reality or rather altered-reality show will be fine."

"At least you have that lovely Great Coat" Owen gripped and Jack grinned. "We are gonna get soaked out there."

"Authentic World War II Great Coat, this is the same one I wore on The Doctor" Jack said running his hands over the front of it, "A tie in from the other show."

"Well, I think you look like a tosser in it" Owen shot back, "A gay tosser in those braces. Who the hell wears a belt and braces?"

"An intergalactic lethario!" Jack replied without a care in the world, "I need to keep my pants on!"

They all laughed, even Ianto feeling himself giving in as Jack showed that juvenile streak he had shown during the read-throughs. Such a nice guy.

"Those binoculars in your office, they are from The Doctor episode 'Lost Child' right?" Ianto suddenly said, "I also recognise the hand in the jar as well. A lot of props pulled over to let the nerds see a tie in."

"Well, you saw it" Owen laughed "What does that make you?"

Ianto opened his mouth to answer but Jack was quicker. "Hey, don't ever apologise for being a nerd. People who are non-nerds never apologise for being pricks!"

Owen's mouth snapped shut along with Ianto's and they stared at Jack who was looking pleased with himself, then a snigger broke the silence. Ianto slapped a hand over his mouth but it was no good, Jack's childish glee a push and soon Ianto was laughing as the rest of them joined in. Then he sobered and sighed, "They are bringing up the Ghosts though. That one gave me the heebie-jeebies. You were gone then doing that panto, it was just The Doctor and his sidekick, er....Daisy."

"Yeah, but you have to remember The Doctor is sort of scattered everywhere through space and time and if this is picked up there might be more references down the line. The terrorist attack at Canary Warf was horrible, shocking and to turn it into an Alien Invasion might ruffle a few feathers but it will make some people think." Toshiko was speaking clearly and Ianto was surprised to find not a trace of accent, "The conspiracy theorists will be in heaven."

She was a better actress than he had thought pretending to have such a limited grasp on English to make sure her lines were few and her presence more a silent assist.

Ianto wondered if that would be a good idea for him as well.

After all, if this was picked up he only had a small bit part and not likely to get very far.

Right?

"Flotsam and Jetsam" Jack said as he swung in his chair, "I still hate the title, can't it be something poetic like 'everything changes' or something."

"You suggested that already" Owen pointed out, "They are set on the F&J title mate."

"Ah well, can't blame a guy for trying" Jack grinned, "Suzie? You ready to shoot me tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding?" she snorted "I'm ready to shoot you now you shit!"

Jack liked that, laughing as he rose, the call to come out and start pulling them all into the street and down to their marks as Ianto sat back and pondered. He was not needed for this scene. The next one though...¦the Hub one was coming and he knew he had to make it count, one of the few times he would speak.

"Don't keep 'im waiting" he said calmly to his reflection in the mirror, "Go on then, Don't keep 'im waiting."

Once back at the Hub set Ianto moved to check his marks and looked up with surprise at the posters around the Tourist Office, sniggering at The Doctor Exhibit poster for the show's exhibition there in Cardiff that was coincidentally on at the same time as filming and he wondered if anyone would pick up the mistake.

Or was it an Easter egg?

Is that what they are called?

Ianto decided to make sure it was seen in at least one shot.

He found it kinda funny.


	3. family dynamics

Ianto didn't know what made him do it but as he moved around Jack it just fell out. Shit, they were told to adlib and be as natural as possible to give it a more authentic 'reality' feel.

"That's harassment that is" had gained a look of surprise from Jack, a momentary one as he blinked at him, then smiled softly to show he still remembered his line as he swung away from him but Ianto was waiting for the reprimand after cut had been called only to have Jack walk over and tell him that had been great and what was needed. Gods, he smelt good.

It took three takes with the bloody scene where he was wiping Gwen's computer and each time he felt less 'real' and being told to make is seem more 'real' only made him more pissed by the second so he knew the final take would show his teeth grinding.

It was a relief when it was all over, even though he had enjoyed the exercise and the pay check would be welcome. With a polite goodbye he headed home, calling to his sister-in-law's for the evening meal and a sigh of relief.

"When will you know if it's been picked up love?" his mother asked and Ianto shrugged annoyed that she had chosen to visit when he was there.

"It probably won't be, like the last two pilots I did" Ianto smiled, then shifted his knees as little children roared though the house, the little girl hesitating as she checked the lap and Ianto pulled her up without a second thought, "Good evening princess, have you been good for Aunty?"

"Yes Taddy" she said happily "We baked."

"Yum" Ianto kissed his daughter and then sighed as his son slammed into the table, "Dafyd, please be more careful."

"Sorry Taddy" he grinned, showing he was not the least bit sorry, then he took off. So much like his mother that one. Mica jiggled off her Taddy's lap and raced off after her brother as Rhiannon pulled out a chair and sat next to her mother-in-law.

"Ianto, you will keep this pay check" she started and he waved his hand at her.

"Rhiannon, since Kayla died I would have been lost without your help" he assured her, "Besides, your own first beast is going to be here soon enough. You and Johnny need to start building your own wee nest egg. All you do? Looking after the kids for me, Jesus wept. Don't you dare, your sister would be furious to know how hard things have become for you both. No Rhia, until you have your own home I will keep putting that money into the house account. You and Johnny are going to be in your own home by next Christmas if it kills me."

"So, you gonna stay the night before travelling to the lighthouse?" his mother asked "Your father would be pleased to see you as you have been avoiding him a fair bit these last few days."

"Da and I have had all the talking we need" Ianto huffed and his mother sighed. "He doesn't want me around the place getting under his feet."

"What did he say this time?"

"That I should give the kids to you and him to raise" Ianto snapped, "To raise proper, he said. Asked me if I was..."

"What?" his mother looked up as Ianto grimaced looking away. "Oh no. Did he ask if you were gay?"

"No ma" Ianto rose and shot his cuffs, his tell that he was done talking about it, "He asked if I was the one who opened my arse cheeks."

"Oh dear lord" she gasped, her hand going to her own cheek as Rhiannon gaped and Ianto left the room to round up his children. He would have liked to have stayed the night, it was late in the afternoon and a long drive to the lighthouse he now lived in. Johnny would be back from therapy and would have enjoyed talking with him as well, he found it increasingly hard to navigate life from that chair and Ianto never pointed it out, his pride in his brother-in-law and his service for their country gave Ianto the strength to accept Johnny's injuries and in those early days after he came home so damaged it was Ianto who helped him adjust and reclaim his pride. But he knew his mother had settled in for the afternoon, his Da would pick her up when he finished work and sit for dinner while bemoaning the society Johnny almost died for. It was weird. They were his in-laws, not theirs but they had embraced Rhiannon and Johnny as much as they had Kayla. Once again Ianto wished it had been his time not hers when the attack happened. His parents loved this family more.

They would have all been so much better off with her still alive, all nurturing and shit.

No. The Lighthouse waited. Kayla had inherited it from her parents, then he had after she was killed at the Canary Warf Bombing. Rhiannon and Kayla had played there as children and it was still too painful for her to visit, seeing her dead sister everywhere so he travelled to her with the kids when he needed a sitter. Canary Warf. He still felt ill at the thought of such a traumatic event in his life being turned into a TV Show joke. At least he knew it would not be picked up by the studios, the paragraph in the back-story that would make his wife's death some alien invasion joke would not come to pass. Right?

Aliens. Please.

Humans are the worst creature that ever existed.

Ianto knew that as he stood at his wife's grave and let his children place a flower each before they started their journey out of town and along the coast.

Homeward bound.


	4. unwelcome

Ianto was kneeling at a window ledge painting the wall when he glanced out and saw his parents pulling up, a soft sigh as the unspoken agreement not to come here was broken.

Ianto dropped the brush into the pail of paint and rose, wiping his hands as he listened to Mica call out with delight, Daf no doubt opening the door to let them in. He had this weird image of vampires standing on the doorstep not able to come in until invited like a black and white silent movie but he knew his kids would welcome them with glee.

"Mam" he said softly as he watched her checking Mica's hair while she cuddled against her and he felt a stab of anger as her nose wrinkled, sniffing to see if it was clean. Daf was talking ten to the dozen about a nest of eggs he was watching covertly so he thought with the usual childish bumbling, and the seagulls who would soon hatch.

"What can I do for you?" Ianto asked, hoping it sounded polite and his father snorted. Well, maybe it was not as polite as he had hoped but this was his home. Kayla's home.

"You've not been answering your phone" his Mother said in an accusatory tone, "We got worried."

Ianto looked over at the answer machine and then walked over, cursing as he noted the absence of flashing lights. "Dafyd? Can you see why the phone is not plugged in?"

"Ah" the boy had the good grace to look ashamed, "I unplugged it to plug in my camera to charge. I forgot to plug it back in. Sorry."

"The phone needs power to work, without it there is no ringtone" Ianto said calmly, already forgiving him as he reached down and plugged it all in. It rang almost instantly and Ianto swung, then remembered the answer machine had cyberspace backup in case of a power cut. He waited for the download to complete and then touched the button.

His mother.

His mother asking why he hadn't answered.

His sister-in-law.

His mother demanding he call.

Ianto tuned to look at her as the next one seemed to linger, she had not hung it up before his father's voice was clearly audible telling her he was probably busy bumming someone while the kids were shut in another room.

Dafyd looked at his grandfather with open shock as Mica asked, "What does bumming mean Taddy?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he eyeballed his father.

" _Ianto? Damn it man. How the hell can I get you a job if you are out with those kids beachcombing or whatever ya twat"_

Ianto swung to stare at the phone then he lifted the receiver and rang his Agent.

"Sorry Larry, phone problems" Ianto smiled, "What's up."

Ianto listened and then paled, reaching for a chair and he sat with open shock.

"Darling?" Meg asked as she watched her son place the phone carefully on the counter and take a deep breath.

"They picked it up" he said softly.

"What love?"

"The show. Torchwood, Jesus wept, they picked it up" Ianto said, his face lighting up, "Mama, I got an Alt-reality TV show!"

"Oh darling" she said happily, "Well done."

Mica had been fiddling with her tablet and she gasped, "GrandDa, you said a bad thing. Taddy doesn't have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. He had Mama and she died. That's not nice to say to Tad. If he wants a boyfriend then that's fine too. Taddy needs someone, Mama has been dead for years now. Taddy needs love too."

Ianto was slowly coming back on line and realised the conversation, rising and clapping his hands, "Right, enough of that. I don't need a girlfriend or boyfriend. I have you two. If I do get a girlfriend or boyfriend you will be the first to know, after all, you come first OK?"

"So it might be a boy?" his father asked, Ianto swinging to glare at him.

"Is that all that matters to you? What the old regiment might think?" Ianto was angry now, his great news ruined by his father's distain. Like a small child bringing a handmade gift only to be told it was ugly.

"Come on Liam" his mother rose, gesturing at the door, "We can see they are OK."

"Of course we are" Mica said with a frown, "Taddy remembered to feed us and everything."

Ianto started to snigger at the honest face and his mother smiled as well, "Sorry love. We didn't mean to come in here and make it sound like you don't know what you are doing"

Ianto walked them to the door and his mother turned once more, "What about them? If you have to go to work, who will mind them then?"

"Rhia" Ianto said firmly, "Like we agreed when they were born, Kayla and I agreed. Always Rhiannon as their carer. That doesn't change."

"Well, I would love..."

"I know" Ianto said softly, hoping his hand on her shoulder softened the next words, "But not around Da. OK?"

She sighed as she stepped down and turned back to face him, "He's been sober for nigh on twelve years love. He's not that man anymore."

"He was always that man" Ianto said as he looked past her directly at the man in question who stood watching them and he said softy, "An alcoholic doesn't get cured Mam. He just gets dry. It won't erase the reason why he stopped."

She nodded and moved towards the car, Ianto's father glaring at him over the roof of the car as he called out, "We love the bones of them ya know."

"Yeah I know Da" Ianto replied as he turned to go inside, "Shame about me though, eh?"

His father stood for a while before getting into the driver's seat to leave, no doubt his heart heavy with regrets. As was Ianto's as he stood inside the door rubbing that damned neck that never healed properly and ached before the rains.


	5. Day One

Jack was hyper, as was Owen who insisted on skateboarding about the set while Jack chased him with a water pistol.

Oh gods, and it was only Day One.

Toshiko watched him sit uncomfortably on the edge of a desk and she slid over, "Not a suit guy?"

"I used to be back in college" Ianto replied remembering his wedding day, "I had a part-time job as a barista at the local library's coffee shop."

"Really?" Jack said as he came to a stop in front of them, "A coffee man?"

"Yes" Ianto canted his head politely.

"Cool, that thing over there is apparently a working one but I don't know" Jack pointed and Ianto saw a huge monstrosity that made his mouth water. "I think it's just a prop."

"Oh gods! Is that a P3-60?" Ianto was there in a matter of strides, pulling things away and his hands flapping with glee as he saw one of the finest machines the Italians ever made, his glee obvious as he gushed.

"I think we need some coffee beans in" Owen shouted, making those nearby jump, "Coffee!"

"More of a Tea man these days" Ianto sighed "Coffee makes me too hyper and for this part I will have to maintain my calm around you, ya pirate."

Owen laughed happily, shoving Ianto in the shoulder like a small child would another, turning to Jack, "Hear that? He's a Tea man. Well, I don't' know about T-Boy but I like my caffeine man!"

"We can clearly see that ya twat" Jack laughed as Owen took off on the skateboard again, telling them there was a ramp out back.

"Oh gods, they made him a skate ramp? Are they mad?" Ianto asked.

"No, he brought it himself, on a trailer would you believe" Jack said as he settled next to Ianto "He is a real laugh when you get to know him. The public face, the mask he works hard on as an acidic little rat faced bastard... He is so good at it that it is hard to remember he's so much fun. Then he blows the bogs up or something."

"Oh gods, he's a practical joker?" Ianto asked with new worry as his last workmate had wound up getting them both fired.

"Don't worry" Jack smiled as he leaned against Ianto, "He is very professional when the cameras roll. Just remember to be as well, your mask is slipping and you are looking even more comfortable."

"Well thank you sir, I shall endeavour to remember that" Ianto bristled as he stood and shot his cuffs, slipping into TV Mode as Jack's eyes widened, then he laughed.

"Christ you are good at that" he spluttered, "A real bug up your arse when you purse your lips like that. Tell me, did you get any professional training?"

"No" Ianto smiled, "Just the school of Hard Knocks. If they don't like you from word go they are more likely to leave you to your own devices. Stay hidden, stay quiet and watch everything."

"That's a good thing to remember for the part you play here" Jack's hand slid into his pockets, "Like you said. I'm Batman and you are Alfred. A very sexy Alfred."

"Are you hitting on me?" Ianto blinked.

"Very badly, apparently" Jack pouted, "I usually do this better, honest. You have me off my game with all these cameras about."

"Well then just as well you can be a good boy but remember..." Ianto raised an eyebrow and popped a hip suggestively, "Bad boys have fun too."

He then walked away, still shocked that he had just done that as Jack's roar of mirth flowed him, punctuated with a wolf whistle and Ianto looked back over his shoulder as Jack grinned.

_What the hell are you doing?_

Ianto stood on his mark and waited for them to call action so he could pretend to be innocently doing his job like there were no cameras, no script and no handsome man who was openly leering at him now.

It was all so quick, the day over before he knew it and Jack was asking if anyone wanted to go for a drink, Owen first to crow and look around for some others. Ianto made sure to step back and watch the others all file out before heading for his car and he was soon at the house, pulling in as Mica watched anxiously.

"Hello darling" he called as he climbed out and walked up the steps, Rhiannon calling from inside to keep the door shut as the heat was escaping. "It's me home Rhia."

"Ianto love" she said happily, "How did it go?"

"Weird" he admired, settling as he watched his daughter finally accept her tea, making sure Ianto ate as well. He had a couple of mouthfuls to please her, then sat back to talk to Rhiannon.

"So? Anyone nice?" she asked.

"Stop it" he scolded softly, slapping at her, "Look at you trying to marry me off all the time. You are as bad as your sister you. Gods, Kayla would have been drooling over a few of them for sure."

Rhiannon watched as his eyes were downcast for a moment, a soft smile that she knew was nothing to do with her sister and everything to do with someone new.

Aye, aye? Rhiannon hoped there was someone that had interested him, even just a little.

Kayla would be spitting to see how alone he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those few of you who didn't know....Burn Gorman did have a skate ramp on the back lot.


	6. Oi T-Boy

The next day Ianto left early, kissing his kids goodbye as they got ready for school, Rhiannon fussing as she always did and he gave her cheek a peck as well as Johnny joked that he might have to watch him.

"Come on kids, the chariot awaits" Johnny called as he headed out to drive the kids the fifteen minutes to their school, something Ianto couldn't believe he was so happy to do. These were good people, Kayla was of good stock. Also good to see Johnny had finally accepted the modfied vehicle Ianto had found for his wheelchair.

"You worrying about the travel again?" Rhiannon guessed, "The kids love it. Johnny lets them sing to the music and he enjoys the time with them. Since the rehabilitation centre is halfway between us and the school it's barely a twenty minute add to his normal day while you are here. Besides, I am enjoying cooking for you all. This work four days, then three days off means we get a good amount of time playing families with them. Honest. We are not put out."

"Sorry, you know I am a worrier. Thanks the Gods I didn't give in to their dog request. Johnny would probably not be so keen on that" Ianto sighed, another kiss and then out the door to the waiting Audi.

Ianto pulled into the lot and saw Owen waiting, nervously juggling like a kid waiting in the line for the loo. Gods, he was so impatient. Ianto was still getting out of the car when Owen stated to yell form his spot by the gates, "I got beans, come on Tea Boy, I need the caffeine."

"I doubt that Owen" Ianto laughed as he handed the keys to a waiting grip and followed Owen inside, the machine already turned on and humming. "Well done, you remembered the warm up time."

"Yeah, yeah" Owen made motions with his hands for Ianto to go faster and Ianto grinned.

"OK, first you measure the grind. See? You scrape it off so it's flat and then you take this tamper and squash it down, not too hard but enough to make a biscuit." Ianto explained as Owen watched intently, his grunts of interest egging Ianto on, "Then a tap or two against the bench, gently to make sure the biscuit is not stuck and you seat it in the saddle like this, see? Then you flick the button and count."

Owen started counting out loud in a monotone, his eyes wide as the coffee started to flow.

"See? Good colour, nice tamp. Sometimes you have to reject the first one" Ianto said softly as he flicked the button off at the twenty second mark. "Between twenty and twenty five, no more because the grind is starting to scald and burnt coffee is bitter."

"That's what it is?" Owen asked softly, his face beaming.

Ianto smiled, "I would have the milk stretching while it was running but I know you probably like it as is."

"Yeah, a short black" Owen grinned as Ianto added a little hot water and handed it over, watching Owen sniff, then taste and moan.

Jack watched Ianto reset the machine and this time fill two baskets, pouring milk and stretching it as the machine hummed, making two cappuccinos and handing one to Toshiko and the other to Gwen, then the machine hummed again.

"A long black with two sugars" he said as he turned to Jack, the white mug with blue stripes shoved at him.

"Yes" Jack said with surprise, "How did you know?"

"It was written on the side of the Starbucks you brought in yesterday" Ianto replied, "Like I said, I watch."

Jack smiled softly, "Thank you Ianto. Right, let's go be superstars in a reality show with aliens and ...er...where's the coat?"

Someone appeared with the Great Coat on their arm and Ianto tutted as he grabbed it up, shaking it and holding it out for Jack to slip into, Jack turning and winking before heading off to his mark.

Cheeky.

Ianto fought the grin and managed a semi-bored look.

They did the 'what sexual orientation' thing and he remembered his father's look of distain as he said "And I don't care!"

Tosh looked at him with interest as Jack re-entered and Gwen did her bleeding heart thing. Ianto thought he might choke on the bloody rice and made a mental note to let them know he bloody hated chopsticks.

Owen with overly amused when he had tucked his napkin into his shirt collar and it wasn't until the sniggering and pointing happened that he realised he had, "This tie was expensive! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a stain out of good silk?"

"Silk?" Jack asked, "You wear silk ones?"

"I like silk ones."

"I am sure you do" Jack grinned and then sighed. "You know, filing the first three episodes all together with the pilot and then just getting us to do these few scenes now it's all up and going is great but in a few weeks we will be fully immersed in this fake reality. You sure silk is gonna survive the squibs and Owen?"

Ianto smiled, "I am fully aware the first three episodes are almost in the bag but I assure you Sir, I am fully able to perform those tasks set for me without too much bother."

"Gods that sounded sexy" Jack whispered as he passed and Ianto knew the cameras picked up his blush.

_Gods, I hope they cut that bit._


	7. The trouble with Lisa

Jack was right.

The first three had been a cakewalk compared to what was now on offer. Ianto sat staring dumbly at the script as the others bickered and laughed, Lisa showing them how the Cyber outfit was ill-fitting and striking poses.

They were killing his character off now. Gods, only four episodes, three more than Suzie I guess. At least it was enough money to pay for the upgrades to the lighthouse without dipping into the funds aside for the kids. All the money from Kayla's death were there, almost all anyway. Each birthday and Christmas Ianto allowed some money for a gift for them, from her.

"Excuse me" Ianto rose and shot from the room, hiding in the loo while he tried to calm himself. He knew this was coming right? Canary Warf was always there. Always had been and it was not a surprise that they would want to now to catch the attention of the growing fan base. Right?

Not like it was the same, not at all. After all, this was staged as some weird intergalactic war that just happens to take place in a building. Right? No bombs, no terror no blood...oh gods....Kayla.

Ianto stared at himself in the mirror, then told himself to grow a pair and he strode out to his spot for what was to be one of the most horrifying moments of his acting career.

It was not until Jack's arms were around him as Gwen screamed at the cameras to fuck off that he realised something had slid...his cheese had slid off his cracker like. Ya know? He tried to calm down but she was there in his arms, looking so much like her. The pretty blonde girl so much like his Kayla and those words, those please for him to join her.

Gods. The pretty tall black woman was fine, after all she was nothing like her but this one, so innocent. So young. Gods.

"Come on" Jack lifted him easily, shocked no doubt at the lack of weight and half carried him to the trailer, slamming in and placing him down on the bed soiled suit and all. Owen entered, slamming the door shut behind him and bustling over to look down at the pale man in the bed.

"Let's get these things off, maybe if you have your own clothes on you will feel better" he offered and Jack looked at him.

"Owen? What makes you think it will?"

"Do you have a degree in medicine smartarse?" Owen asked calmly "No? Huh. Well. I do, now fuck off and get a wet cloth to wipe his face arsehat."

"Hear that?" Jack said softly to the pale form, "Everyone thinks about my arse."

Ianto snorted.

Jack felt better for it.

"Right, wanna tell me why that was so fucking scary?" Owen asked, "I mean, I almost shat meself. Jesus on a cross, that was not just committing to the project, I mean...fuck. You had me crying."

"My wife" Ianto said softly, so softly, "Kayla. I lost her at the Warf."

"What?" Jack was still, his hand reaching with a glass of water as his eyes widened.

"The terrorist attack, we were there that day." Ianto sighed.

"We?" Owen sat, "Tell me."

"She died. I didn't" Ianto shrugged, the horror still too real to say out loud. No need. He saw it every time he closed his eyes ya know. Her body hanging as they stabbed at it and the others they had chosen to be martyrs. Gods, how he had begged, pleaded they take him instead. She had kissed him, her hand so gentle against his cheek as they shared one last moment of contact, then she was gone. Butchered. Bled.

"They knew" Jack hissed, "They must have known, the way they set this up. They knew and they wanted that reaction. Are probably...fuckers."

Jack stormed from the trailer as Owen reached out to pat his knee, "My fiance died about three months before that attack. Brain tumour. Bloody awful, they asked about it. Do you think they will use that too?"

"Oh Gods" Ianto sighed, letting Owen have his hand, this poor man who was so childlike, "I am sorry Owen. Seems they have their own agenda. They want it as believable as possible, after all they want people to think this is a reality show. For that they need some reality. Kayla's death was my trigger. I guess if they know that they will use it."

"I wonder what Jack's trigger is" Owen said as he lay on the bed with Ianto, curling up like a huge bony cat.

Jack re-entered the trailer with a reel in his hand, "Here it is. I took it!"

He was nervously pacing, shaking the reel of film as he checked the door.

"Jack, it's just that camera" Ianto tried to explain, "The digitals..."

"Didn't catch your face" Jack said swinging to face him, "They will have some perspectives, not your face. Not full on. Not what we saw. I let them keep the long shots. Compromised. Shit, this game is all about that right? Yes I will wear the coat, no I will not walk around with no shirt."

"They asked you that?" Ianto asked, "To be shirtless?"

"Yeah, but my mama didn't raise no fool" Jack said as he placed the reel by the bed, "Not gonna happen."

"Thank you Jack" Ianto said as he pulled the blanket up to over the sleeping Owen, "You are kind."

"I would have preferred sexy but I will take what I can get" Jack smiled and Ianto felt it again.

Damned blush.


	8. Damn

Rhiannon opened the door and looked at the bedraggled mess being propped up by the most handsome man she had ever seen. Like, a damned movie star.

"Hi" Jack smiled softly, manoeuvring Ianto into the house and looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Shit" she blurted, "Best get him up to the bedroom I guess. Second on the left is his when here."

Jack zoomed him up the stairs and she followed, watching shoes get levered off as well as jacket and trousers as Ianto sat morosely watching his hands moving about him. Finally Jack eased him into the bed and turned to face her, "Hi. Again. Jack, I'm Jack. Work with him. Ah. Rhiannon right? Sister? Right?"

"Yes" Rhiannon blinked as Ianto never spoke about her, it was weird to think someone else even knew the connection.

"We had a horrific day filming and Ianto has suffered for his art, some memories resurfaced and he is a bit fragile" Jack explained, "A death scene with a young lady that resembled your sister-in-law."

"She was my sister" she corrected.

"Really?" Jack said with surprise, "He said you were."

"He did?" she smiled with a warmth in her marrow, "Well, I guess I am now. We both cling to each other as all we have left of her. Well, and the kids."

"Kids"

"Yes, gods I better go" she sighed, "School getting out soon and I always pick them up from the After School Activity Club."

"Well. Um, nice to meet you" Jack smiled, then frowned as he looked at the parking space, "Shit. His car is still at the lot. Look, I will pick him up in the morning. Only one more lot of filming, the Hub scene with the Cyberwoman chasing us about. I think they are doing the pterodactyl attack this avo to give him the rest of the day off."

"The what?" she gaped, "Jesus he's been tight lipped on how much is reality and how much is fantasy but really? You know they were his favourite dinos as a kid, the flying ones. He was so excited to have a son, someone to share that love with. Dafyd does too, a real palaeontologist."

"Really?" Jack smiled softly "He named her, I gave him naming rights so he called her Myfanwy."

Rhiannon laughed as she headed out the door with him, pulling it shut gently, "Cheeky fella, he knows that was our mother's name. She never warmed to him ya know."

Jack laughed as well, glancing back one more time before driving off and he could have sworn he saw the curtain move up in the bedroom.

Ianto watched the flash SUV with TORCHWOOD stencilled into the metalwork crawl off, then he changed into a pair of jogging pants and some trainers. He went downstairs and checked the time, knowing he could do the entire estate and be back before his sister-in-law so he took off out the back door and leapt the back garden fence with ease as his Parkour kicked in. He was soon traversing alleys and coasting along rooftops as he tried to shake off the bad dreams he knew would visit him in the dark.

On one hand he was pleased tomorrow was the last day of production for the week, the lighthouse better soundproofed against his cries in the night and with his children sleeping in the room next door at Rhia's he knew he would not sleep at all unless he took one of those dreaded pills.

No.

Better not.

Ianto slid down a drainpipe and came face to face with Banana Boat who blinked softly, "Mandem. You just blow my mind Yan."

"Hey BB" Ianto puffed, "Just clearing me head. A lots of shit in here ya know."

"Yeah" he sighed softly, then brightened, "Oi! You remember Rhys? The big fella from the rugby team?"

"Yeah, nice guy"

"His missus is in some new show, one of those Alt-reality shows and he's gonna have a wee pat in it" BB told him and Ianto blinked.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah her, apparently they are supposed to just be dating on it, something about sexual tension between her and the lead fella, some sort of hottie" BB laughed and Ianto found himself clasping his hands into fists.

They were not supposed to tell anyone, Christ on a Harley, the Pilot hadn't even aired yet. What the hell was she thinking?

After he had eaten, Ianto headed home and even got a shower in before hearing the familiar song of welcome, or at least two children arguing ferociously over the TV remote.

"Hey guys" he said softy and they swung to face him, their delight at his early homecoming obvious.

"Taddy, are you finished?" Mica asked hopefully.

"One more day tomorrow, just a little scene or two in the studio and we can go home for the weekend pet" he smiled as he settled on the sofa and accepted his son in his lap, even though Dafyd was really a bit big.

"What do you do tomorrow" Dafyd asked and Ianto hummed as he rubbed his back.

"Just splashing in a wee pool and stuff, pretending to be dying or something" Ianto sighed theatrically, "Damn not knowing how to swim."

The kids laughed at their father who swam like a fish around the cove from the lighthouse when it was dark and rainy then promptly let the subject drop.

Ianto wondered if he needed to tell the show Gwen had blabbed and then promptly forgot about it as well.

Not his problem.

.

.

.

.

Lightening has fried my Modem and it looks like it will be 3-7 working days before another modem can be set up for my internet at home, therefore this is only possible today as I am at the library while in town. This looks like I will be going dark for a while, will try to post every second days if I can, while in town but no promises. When it is finally fixed I promise a multi-chap osting to make up for it. Sorry guys. I am gutted too. Look at it this way...what might I write while distracted?


	9. That kiss

Ianto was not too sure about this and turned to Jack once more to quietly mutter, "Will this be believable do you think?"

"Yeah" Jack assured him, "Yesterday was grand, all good. Just a bit of splashing and we are done. Remember to trust me, I won't let your face go under the water when I grab you, promise."

Ianto nodded and wadded into the knee deep water, cursing at the fact it was cold. Too much to warm the bloody stuff? Shit. Wouldn't be so bad but for the fact he then had to lay in that and gods, his balls shot straight up into his groin like a pair of mice into their hole. Jesus wept.

Action was yelled and it all began as he lay there freezing, trying not to shiver, then cut was yelled and he sat up with surprise only to find he was the one being advanced in.

"Is it too much to ask for you to be bloody still!" the man screamed, "Why the hell are you flopping about in the corner of my..."

He had stormed into the water and looked down with shock as he backpedalled from the cold, "What the fuck! It's freezing, didn't anyone add hot to this pool?"

Ianto sat blinking as the place erupted and Jack stated to complain. Fair enough. He was going in there next, right? Ianto nodded his agreement when he was hoisted out and Jack was throwing the Great Coat around him and holding him against him to warm him as he continued to shout about fair workplace safety. Felt sort if nice and Ianto let his head fall onto that lovely shoulder for a moment.

Jack felt a cold nose nuzzle his throat and he hesitated, then held Ianto tighter.

"I don't fucking care if the coat is wet, get me another. I am going in there and will be wet in a few minutes anyway, right?" Jack roared, "Hells teeth, you want to make him sick? I am sure that would be good for ratings, a sneezing butler!"

Ianto giggled softly and then drew back, feeling the water and then clambering back in, "I won't be here to sneeze remember? Come on Jack, let's get this over with before I start singing soprano."

Ianto settled on his stomach in the now warm water and tried to think happy thoughts as the place erupted gain. Then came the moment when Jack was to turn him over and find him dead, gone. It had been disappointing to learn this would be his final episode, that he was only in it for four but given Suzie's single one it was not all that unexpected. After all, not like he had a main part, he was more port of the scenery, right?

So when Jack seized him up out of the water and gasped his name, slapped at his face he struggled to remain lax.

Dead.

Then lips, warm and gentle at first but then becoming fierce and demanding as a tongue explored his mouth and Ianto reacted, rearing back and gasping for air as he stared at the man holding him as a lover would, his hand still cupping his jaw lovingly as Jack looked into his eyes.

Ianto felt something shift deep inside, something he thought he would never feel again and it sudden made him nauseous as he realised he was lying in a pool of water kissing a man while an entire crew watched eagerly.

Ianto struggled from the water and took off, his heartbreaking as he felt his love growing by the second, how could he. How could he love again, how could he betray her like this. Shit, shit, shit.

He was running across the lot that served as the Plass for some scenes when Jack caught him, trying to comfort him and he knew the others were behind them, calling out.

He swung.

God it felt good. Then he remembered he had left his jacket on set, the pocket watch with Kayla's photo inside still there, hanging on the back of the casting chair with his name stencilled on it.

He ran back for the set as they now pounded after him again and he yanked the jacket from the chair with loud nosy sobs that horrified him.

"Ianto, Yan please" Jack begged.

"No!" Ianto sobbed, "I'm gone. I'm done. Cut for what you have and use my double for any more, I am not doing any more. Dock my last pay if you have to but you can all go to hell."

Ianto fled the lot, the screech of tires satisfying as he imagined lazy days with the kids back at the Lighthouse.

No more bullshit.

Ianto was NOT doing this anymore. He was going to be a librarian, or a barista or something.

.

.

.

The Pilot aired that Friday night, Ianto careful not to answer the phone or check e-mails. He had spent the last few days in seclusion with the kids just being...well...real.

He didn't watch. Unbeknown to him...almost six million other people did.

And they all saw Ianto.

And promise of THAT kiss.


	10. Stolen Child

Ianto was sitting in a deckchair under the shade cloth watching the gulls circle around the point, the rising air allowing them to coast with their wings wide as they enjoyed the warmth of the day. His eyes were closed and although he heard a crunch of gravel he decided to ignore it, the laughter of the gulls far more enjoyable than whatever his sister-in-law was about to impart.

"I've been calling you" she said as she chose a seat and plonked down next to him, "Where are the sprogs?"

"Down at the point with some other kids from the town, they are doing some beachcombing thing" Ianto replied "I am trying to de-stress so don't come here with all that...negative frown ...I don't have to even look at you to know is being directed at me right now."

"Your agent is going ape-shit trying to get hold of you, not to mention the studio" Rhiannon scolded gently, "Apparently the pilot went over well, they are trying to get you so you can come on and shoot some more."

"Nope"

"Ianto..."

"No Rhia" Ianto snapped, then sighed, "Sorry love, don't mean to take it out of you just...I can't."

"What if they don't pay you?" Rhia asked and Ianto snorted.

"Already checked that, the first three episodes have been paid for, this is the only one not. So, if they refuse then fuck them, I still got what I need." Ianto shrugged.

"Sweetie, you really need to touch base, if only to close things out" she said softly, "How will you ever get another casting job?"

"I won't" Ianto finally turned his head to look at her, "Kayla...she....she had faith in me. She encouraged the acting. Maybe it should go with her. Maybe I need to start fresh, all of it. Everything."

"Oh love, you don't mean that. You don't quit. That's not you. That's not the father you want to be for your babies. You don't quit" Rhiannon sand softly, "You didn't quit then, don't quit now."

Ianto sighed as he let his head fall back, knowing she was right, knowing he had to go back to finish that fucking episode.

At least it would only be that one last thing.

Right?

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat in the agent's office feeling numb as he stared at the contract.

"They love you" she was gushing, "They fucking love you. They want more T-Boy. You have a contract here for the rest of the season, for twice the original amount. Can you see that? Jesus wept, twice!"

"No Larissa" Ianto said softly "I can't, I just...can't."

"Oh yeah, there was this too" she flicked and envelope at him and walked towards the door, "I will give you a few minutes to think this over then we will talk, OK? I needa pee."

Ianto opened the envelope and looked at the letter.

.

.

_Dear Ianto_

_I am sorry for taking advantage of you. It was a whim that I should have ignored but the feelings that I have for you have become more intense since we started working together. I understand that you do not feel the same and I can only apologise and promise that I will behave. Well, mostly. Please come back and work through this with me, you most probably did not watch the Pilot. It was epic._

_You were epic._

_Jack_

.

.

Ianto sighed. Found himself sniffing the paper and then snorting at himself for such a weird action. He was still pondering that strange compulsion while he read the contract when his agent returned, "So?"

"OK" he sighed, "I want promises though, I am not just walking into a shit storm and I want you to read that contract again. Make sure I can bow out if it gets too hard."

"Deal!" she grinned excitedly.

Ianto rose and walked over to the window to look out over the city, wondering if he was going to regret this. Not the first time he had decided on something too tough to chew but he would be damned if he was going to walk away. Rhiannon was right, he had to see it through.

For the kids.

.

.

.

.

.

Owen was the first to see him as he entered the set, the loud whoop echoing as he took off towards him, "Hey T-Boy, where the hell have you been, did you get that cold you were whining about ya twat? Come on, it's been fucking boring, this episode sucks, come on. Come play XBOX in my trailer, gods I really thought I would be stuck with these people."

"Owen, Jack kissed me" Ianto hissed.

"So?" Owen shrugged, "He's Jack. He kisses everyone. Let it go, it's not like it was bad, right?"

Ianto smiled as he nodded and agreed, heading for the machine that Owen was not so subtly pushing him towards and as he turned it on the start heating the water Owen leaned over the banister to call down, "OI COOPER REAL COFFEE!"

Ianto laughed softly as he primed the first basket, tamping as Owen started to dance excitedly like a child waiting for a cone.

Ianto looked over and saw Jack hovering, his hands in his pockets and he made a begging gesture with his hands that had Ianto nodding gently.

OK.

Ianto walked down to his position and took a breath. He went back over the script in his head, knowing it was only a small part this time so he took another deep breath and waited.

"What do you have there?" Jack said softly as he walked over from behind, his hand resting on his shoulder and Ianto pulled away slightly, annoyed that he was again in his personal space.

"Strange kind of weather patterns" he said and he felt Jack's hand drop, then felt strangely bereft.

He sat back and watched the rest of the episode start to play out and then was relieved when they called for the final set scene of the day to be the meeting room debrief.

As Gwen strutted her stuff, showing the script had been memorised word for word Ianto swung in his chair wondering how he would ever last in this job, these tedious wee scenes. Silly how he had dreamed of more.

"Come away, O human child! To the waters and the wild with a Faery, hand in hand, for the world's more full of weeping than you can understand" Ianto said suddenly, making them all turn.

"What's the name of that!" Jack demanded, "What is that poem called?"

"The Stolen Child" Ianto answered and watched Jack motion at the producers for some reason.

Then he realised he was not the only one who had renegotiated their contract.

Jack was a producer?


	11. clearing the air

"Hey"

Ianto knew it was coming and thought he was ready but that warm voice made him start, swinging to face Jack as he struggled to do up his fly. The Gents was not the ideal place for this conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I overstepped the mark and I now know where your proclivities lie, I will be more careful" Jack said softly, "OK? Truce?"

Ianto nodded, not able to speak for fear of blurting out that he wanted to talk about it, explore what had happened but instead he looked away.

"So, the next episode, I am hoping you are ready for it because we are going mad" Jack grinned as he walked to a urinal and began to undo his flies, **Jesus** , Ianto swung away with horror as Owen slammed in.

"Shit, you weren't...you know...polishing his nob were you?" Owen chortled as he slammed into a stall and Jack looked in the direction of the stall with anger.

"Actually Owen, I was just telling Ianto the next episode is going to be filmed in as many continuous shots as we can, we will actually be staying away overnight" Jack said and Owen snorted.

"Bugger that, I sleep in me own bed mate!"

"No, we have two nights way" Jack said with a stubborn jut of his chin, "Check your contract. It stated you will be working out of the studio."

"What?" Owen squeaked, "That means...ah shit. Location work."

"Yes. Keep playing up and I can make it three" Jack finished peeing and shook, then tucked it away, Ianto till trying to stare a hole in the mirror as he stared into his own wide eyes, washing his hands vigorously.

"What do you say Yan?" Owen yelled out, "Gonna go off grid?"

"I love camping" Ianto said as he felt a need to defend Jack, "We must embrace our customs!"

"Oooo, I like that" Jack said then swung to leave, the paper towels being grabbed as he shot out of the toilet, "Embrace our customs. Embrace our camping."

"What the hell" Owen said as he exited, tucking his shirt in, "He's off on one. You know, he really likes you. Jack and I have known each other for bloody years and he's not fought like that for anyone before. He wanted you back even before the ratings came in along with the comments about 'Jeeves'. They got the while butler thing."

"I was all for chucking it in actually" Ianto sighed, "My agent all but offered me her first born to reconsider leaving. I don't know if I can do it though, I am not as healed from my wife's death as I thought I was."

"They were bastards for pulling that." Owen huffed, "You know, when I first saw you I wasn't sure if I would like you or not but now I know you are just as fucked up as me I kinda feel better. Is that bad?"

"No Owen" Ianto laughed softly, "Actually it makes me feel better too. Us fuck-ups have to stick together ya know."

"Yeah, we won't survive otherwise" Owen agreed "Any idea where this bloody episode will be shot?"

"No, I am not sure about his camping excitement though" Ianto warned, "I don't know him as well as you do but I feel he is more than slightly...cheeky. His practical joking and need to surprise may not work in our favour."

"Especially when there are no fucking scripts either" Owen sighed and Ianto swung to look at him with horror.

"Oh my gods, what the hell will Gwen say then?" he asked and Owen started to laugh.

"Shit mate, I'd not thought of that, Jesus. Good one. Hope we get some scenes together" Owen said as they headed for the door and Ianto agreed as they headed for the Reading Room, knowing it would be chaos.

"But what will I say!" Gwen was raging as she demanded a script of some sort, "Just some general pointers then!"

"No" Jack was sitting at the table with his feet up, enjoying her horror, "It is all going to be reality. I know what is happening, of course, and I have a few little surprises. You just have to remember this is an Alt-Reality and everything is under control so do not lose your shit."

"I don't like this" Owen said softly as he leaned against Ianto, Andy moving to flank.

"You don't like it? I'm not even in it. Good thing I get a holding fee" Andy snorted and Ianto pouted at him, his bottom lip out as Andy gasped with fake insult.

"If you three are finished" Jack called out and Ianto realised everyone was watching like he was back at school or something, "Be ready to leave at six in the morning, Owen one complaint and we can make it five. We will need to film a few opening scenes before we hit the road. Your clothing will be likely stuffed so don't wear what you love."

"OK" Ianto sighed as he looked at Owen, "That? I don't like."

Gwen wailed "What the fuck am I going to wear then!"

"God, kill me now" Owen muttered, "I fucking hate the countryside."


	12. Gonna see dead people?

They were cruising, the cameras build into the vehicle long since forgotten as Gwen offered another game of 'I SPY' that made Owen tantrum like a three year old.

"I told you we needed a full harness for that one" Ianto said dryly, "I fear he may escape his restraints and rampage."

Sniggering Owen hooted like a monkey as Jack looked over at Ianto, clearly surprised by the cheeky mood and he smiled softly, hoping it meant he was forgiven for the kiss.

"I hate the countryside, it's dirty, it's unhygienic" Owen said after a tirade, "What the hell is that SMELL!"

"That would be grass" Gwen said blandly.

"It's disgusting" Owen said, then tantrumed some more and Jack now clearly saw a three year old throwing himself about.

They pulled into the parking lot of the Brynblaidd B&B as Owen muttered "Thank fuck for that."

"For the cameras there will be the campsite out back" Jack said as he turned in the seat, "It's just a ten minute hike so we can come back for meals and such between takes, OK? The township is abandoned so we can have some fun."

"Why?" Ianto asked.

"Because otherwise it will be boring" Owen replied.

"I think Ianto wants to know why it is deserted" Tosh said softly and Jack blinked.

"Oh. Dunno" Jack shrugged, "We were just able to hire the place so...I did."

"I wanna pick my room" Owen said as he struggled from the seatbelt, "That burger has not agreed with me."

"I did warn you!" Tosh called out as she reached for her bag only to find Ianto already had it for her, "Oh thank you Ianto."

"Not to worry, those heels are not conducive to carrying weight" Ianto smiled, "I will carry your bags for you Toshi and then you can change to trainers."

Jack snagged his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder then followed them inside as Gwen looked at her own bags sitting there forlornly. After she realised the others were heading in with their own equipment she angrily snatched up her bags and followed muttering about chauvinism. She found them in the foyer as Owen was already racing up the stairs yelling that he had first dibs.

"Let him go" Jack said happily, "They are all the same, let him think he got the best one, it will make him happy. Funny wee bugger likes to have the best."

"So I've noticed" Ianto said dryly as Jack signed them all in.

"Right, unpack and settle, we will go out to film before we lose the light, get some establishing shots of the camping ground." Jack said as he held a key up and Owen raced down to snatch it, then frown.

"How did you know I chose the honeymoon suite!" he demanded.

"The claw foot bath I saw on the website pics" Jack replied, "You like those."

"Love them" Owen muttered as he took off again and Ianto grinned.

Ianto entered his room and looked around, finding a double bed and a comfortable setting. The age old 'granddad' style was always appealing to him. He rang home and spoke with the kids, finding that they were heading out for a while, Rhia taking them to the park so it was shorter then he would have liked. He felt homesick.

They were soon in the SUV, pulling into the campsite and they knew it was action, piling out and starting the show.

There were a few words and then "No other race in the universe goes camping. Celebrate your own uniqueness."

Ianto tried to stay in character but then came the whole "Who did you last kiss" game and he glanced at Jack who looked like a deer caught tin the headlights. Really? He kisses him and then is unable to say it out loud? Was it that bad?

He takes a morbid delight in saying it was Lisa, remembering the storyline as Jack blinked and they all balk as it becomes clear they had forgotten the cameras. Jack gave a shit eating grin as he made a comment about alien life forms and they were back on track. Then came the screaming and crying as Ianto calmly ran crime scene tape around the perimeter, the special effects guys had outdone themselves there and he was glad when it was called on account of light.

Ianto found Gwen in the corridor of the old B&B as he headed out to place his damp jacket in the wet room, wringing her hands, her eyes wide, "Ianto. I think it's haunted, it's creeping me out."

"This is creeping you out?" Ianto snorted, "The bloody shoot tomorrow is creeping me out. Jack won't say anything except that there are cameras throughout the village. I just keep thinking if that horror movie where they all thought it was an FBI exercise and as each one was picked off they all thought it wasn't real. Jesus, I could be wrong but I usually get horror plots right and if I am right we are in for some nasty surprises."

"We get the SUV, find the alien lair or nest or whatever, burn down the barn and go home" Gwen frowned "No big deal."

Ianto sighed as he fought the urge to tell her the last lady who had told him it was no big deal had been led to her death.


	13. bump in the night?

Ianto woke to a cold sweat and the bed covers encasing him like a tomb. He struggled from them as his heart pounded and sat in the edge of the bed trying to calm his rapid heartbeat.

Shit.

Will the nightmares ever go away? He had thought them conquered but this bloody show had stirred up so many things and he knew deep down that the counselling he had been offered and declined might have been a good idea after all.

He rose and opened the door, checking down the hall and he padding across to Jack's room where he raised his hand and knocked tentatively. The door swung open almost immediately and he was struck dumb by the beauty that stood there, his PJ bottoms hanging loose about his hips and the bare chest so smooth, like tanned marble.

"Yan?" Jack said softly, his surprise evident. "What's wrong, did you see a ghost?"

"Jack?" a familiar whine from behind him in the room, "That room service? Don't let it get cold."

Ianto felt his face flare as he stepped back and Jack's look of horror told him this had been a bad idea "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't....sorry."

Ianto stumbled back and fled to his room with his heart now pounding more than ever as Jack called softly after him to come back.

Will the humiliations never end?

.

.

.

.

Next morning he sat with Owen and Tosh, careful not to look in the direction of the other two as they sat together talking, seems Gwen was getting a bigger part today. Wonder why.

Ianto glared at his plate of inedible eggs and Owen poked at him gently, "Who pissed in your breakfast?"

"I had a nightmare" Ianto hissed, "A....well. A flashback and panicked, I fled my bed like a fucking child seeking Daddy's comfort."

"Jack" Owen guessed, "You went to his room for reassurance? Really? You made a move?"

"She was already there" Ianto sighed, pushing the plate back as he gave up on it all together, "Thought I was room service."

"And today the scene where him and I search the village had become me, him and Gwen" Owen leaned back with a huff, "Fuck. I wondered what was going on when I got this morning's call sheets."

"Yeah, you, Jack and Gwen are Team A, me and Tosh team B" Ianto agreed, "I notice we have the small back-up film crew where as you three have all the high tech ones."

"Power play" Tosh said softly, "She sure does go for the kill early. I think she was intimidated when they bought you back and wants to make sure her part is still bigger."

"Fine by me" Ianto snorted, "I didn't want to come back at all, the less time I spend on set the better!"

.

.

.

It had been a bad idea to split up, Jack had been too busy wanting to lead Gwen and Owen in a certain direction that must have been pre-chosen for the show and Ianto knew he and Tosh were surplus so they wandered in another direction where he hoped he might sneak a quick smoke.

When he turned and she was gone he knew they were still in the game and turning to find the bag being lowered did nothing for his sense of humour. He panicked and it all became a blur as he tried to remain calm, telling himself it was all part of the game, it was OK but damn if he wasn't panicking.

Then something struck him on the head and his last thought was that this was not part of the deal.

.

.

.

He sat in the cellar and tried to remain calm, tried not to let himself lose control. Do Not Panic.

"God damn it" Tosh muttered, "This is not funny. It stinks down here, you OK?"

"Sure" Ianto replied, "I have been taken somewhere deep underground, like...a dungeon where I am now waiting for someone to come in and shove a gun in my face before leading me to my demise. Of course, they will make it as scary as possible for me, it seems to be their MO to try and break me, my lawyers will have a field day over this fucking head injury, I'm still bleeding."

"Ianto, you are reading too much into this" Tosh assured him, "Jack would ever let them scare you like that again, he was so upset when he learnt about your wife. He screamed and ranted. Believe me, they would not push it again. It must have been a mistake, they misjudged when to pull back the swing."

When the silly bitch came in with the bad acting and the shotgun he knew he was in trouble, more trouble than Tosh realised. It was all wrong, it smelt wrong, and it was all...too real.

They were lead up to a kitchen and Ianto smelt it.

knew it.

Remembered it.

This was not a set. Not props and they were definitely over their heads as he looked at the man currently touching Tosh in a way that made her squeak with horror.

The head butt seemed a natural response, after all they were going to kill one of them and this time he would be damned if he was going to be forced to watch someone else die. Tosh escaping was a relief. The gun butt slammed to the head was no real surprise.

After all...

Ianto knew death when he smelt it.

This was not part of the set, this was real.

,

,

,

,

What if? Real life behind the scenes bits.

OK, some have been asking about the little things that are hints to the 'real' world so if you want me to start revealing the little snippets I am happy to add them in the notes at the end of each chapter.

So far-

Chapter 1 -“ Barbara and Janet...Rocky Horror Picture Show was where Janet got her name.

Chapter 2 - Jack's office does contain Doctor Who props including the binoculars from the 'Lost Child' episode. We all know it is the Doctor's hand. Also a pair of 3D glasses can be seen in some shots. We know the Doctor loves those things. The 'Don't apologise' comment is from the comic-con where John tells a fan not to apologise when asking a question. Flotsam and Jetsam was to be the title of the first episode and there was a Doctor Who Exhibition Poster in the Tourist Office.

Chapter 3 and 4 - none.

Chapter 5 - Burn Gorman did indeed have a skate ramp behind the studio, he is an avid skateboarder and John is well known for his antics on and off set.

Chapter 6 - They did film in 'bulk' with the up to three episodes all filmed at once.

Chapter 7 - none

Chapter 8 and 9 -“ none

Chapter 10 - Small Worlds was originally called Stolen Child.

Chapter 11 - none

Chapter 12 -Yes, a certain naughty little cockney monkey actually managed to unbolt the claw foot bath while very drunk and John had to pay for the damages to the room.

Chapter 13 - Brynblaidd where they stayed during filming is haunted. Eve was terrified and spent the night in John's bed.


	14. don't wanna do this

He woke to hear voices, pleading and begging as he was roughly dragged to his feet and the bag was torn off to make his eyes water at the light.

Then the fucking wall exploded and Jack entered with a gun, his roars of rage as he descended seemed almost godly, if not for the fact there were not squibs going off. Viscera and vomit filled the air as Jack showed his military training, cleaning house.

It all happened so fast and seemed so surreal that Ianto could only sit and watch as Tosh cradled him in her arms. The place seemed to resemble a slaughter house more than ever and Owen poked at a torso hanging on a hook, then balked as he recognised what it was.

"Jack? Tell me this is all some warped joke" Owen said softly, "Tell me this is aversion therapy or some shit, these are props so well done they just feel real. Pig right? Made to look human? Jack?"

"It's real Owen" Ianto struggled to his feet and staggered for the door, the urge to vomit those wretched eggs surging him forward, "This is all real. We stumbled into a fucking cannibal lair and now we know why the village was empty."

Owen turned to look at Jack who stood panting as he reloaded his Webley, his eyes wild as he scanned for movement, "Jack?"

"Yeah, it's OK. Authorities are on the way, security are rounding them up" Jack said distractedly, "Lucky I always carry real bullets for target practice. The tractor.... almost couldn't get it started. Shit. Shit."

Ianto finished throwing up and knew he had a concussion to go with his raw wrists so he sat in the back of the SUV and watched the world become surreal. Heddlu, ambulances and chaos as cameras were racing about to catch angles and the producers screamed on phones when not revelling in the drama. The security in their red UIT caps stood out to him as he watched and noted the way things were being shut down fast.

"Are you not entertained?" Ianto said softly to nothing particular, his hand rising limply as if to point to something then flopping back into his lap. After a while he pulled out his cell phone from the backpack in the SUV, surprised to find it still had juice and bars.

"Larry? Ianto. No. No. Fine, all good. I just got the shit beaten out of me and cannibals almost ate me. Jack shot them and the Heddlu are here trying to clean up the mess. None of us died but Gwen got shot. Other than that, a wonderful afternoon" Ianto said in a dreamy voice, "I think the cheese is sliding off my cracker Jules. I think I am gong to explode or something. My heart, it's trapped and slamming about trying to find a way out. Wow, it's all so loud. I'm gonna lay back and try to sleep. My head is killing me. Did I say I got hit in the head? Twice? Guess what, Jack can drive a tractor too."

Ianto relaxed in the boot and let the phone fall as his agent screamed at him to explain what the hell he was talking about. It was Owen who found him, clambering in to check and cursing as he found him unconscious. He called a medic over and they attached a drip, transferring him to a stretcher and then into the ambulance nearby. Owen looked over at Jack and Gwen who were still trying to save the show, their matching looks of horror tempered with determination.

"When his head is done being up her arse can you tell him Ianto and I are at the hospital? I'll call when I know which one" he said to Tosh who nodded and stepped back, her face pale and full of concern as they pulled away.

Owen checked Ianto's vitals again to reassure himself and then sat back for the ride.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto smelt antiseptic and panicked, struggling to get from the bed as Owen barked with shock at the sudden eruption and tried to calm him.

"It's OK, you are OK we are in the hospital, calm down" Owen yelled and Ianto stilled, staring up at him while panting.

"Hate hospitals" he said as he struggled not to hyperventilate, "Get me the hell out of here. I can't be here. People die here."

"People died there too" Owen said softly, "Hey now. You did good, we are all OK. Gwen is a little tender but her fella will kiss it better, I am sure."

"Good bloke, Rhys" Ianto slurred as he relaxed, "Doesn't' need the shit storm she descends on him."

"Easy" Owen rubbed Ianto's shoulder and checked his drip, slowing it more as he saw Ianto's eyes focusing. "Just relax Toto."

"Not in Kansas anymore" Ianto snorted and Owen found himself laughing at the unexpected quip.

"You know, you are a funny bugger" Owen sniggered, "Shit. What a fucking mess."

"I don't' wanna do this anymore" Ianto whispered sadly, "I don't know what the hell we are supposed to do next, tiger taming? Shark swimming?"

"Nah, ya see I don't swim" Owen said with a sniff and Ianto smiled as he accepted he man's hand in his own.

"Gotta learn buddy" he sighed as he felt his eyelids grow heavy, "If ya don't...ya drown down there."

Owen sat for a while staring into space as he considered Ianto's words.

He was right. If it was one thing he had discovered during the last few hours is was definitely a case of sink or swim.

This was definitely not what they had signed up for.


	15. I see you

Ianto knew Jack was there.

The curtains were drawn and the room dark but he knew before he opened his eyes that he would find the silhouette of the man sitting in the chair.

"Hey" Jack leaned in and smiled softly, his face coming into focus in the dim light, "How's the head there slugger."

"Not my first Rodeo" Ianto replied softly, letting Jack snag his hand and he watched Jack's face as he started to formulate a story. He wasn't having that. Not now. He had finally worked it out. Some people get addled with a head blow but Ianto had found sudden clarity of thought as he had sat watching the world around him back there at the crime scene. No. No more tricks.

"I know"

Jack looked up with confusion, "What?"

"I'm not thick" Ianto snorted, "I do know what is happening. Torchwood ... Alien hunters. Security that doubles as UNIT soldiers when needed, armed weapons. I'm not thick, the others might be more trusting but I know the smell of gun oil. I knew from the first day on set that this was not all it was cracked up to be. Jack, I was not always an archivist."

"No" Jack sighed, "You weren't. One of the reasons I chose you. You were in the Queens Royal Green Berets. Right? Injured in the field, had to get a desk job so you took Canary Warf Towers."

"I know UNIT is real, I know that weevil is so well trained she could almost be a man in a suit but I have spent time with her, I am a sneaky bugger too ya know. I know what a weevil is, seen them in London. It was a great idea, I will give you that, hiding in plain sight. The flash vehicle with TORCHWOOD on it, the TV Show so people would think it's all just a shoot" Ianto sighed, "Oh no, it's just an episode of Torchwood bring filmed and they are not real aliens, green slime monsters this week, awesome. I mean it worked the 'The Doctor' right?"

Jack blinked.

"Jack...or whatever your name is, it was a great idea and it might still work but I think you need to stop acting so much with us. They need to know it's real. The team need to follow you without question or next time Gwen might get her head bitten off."

"My name is Jack Harkness" Jack said with annoyance.

"Sure, sure. And I am really Ianto Jones"

They stared at one another for a while, then Jack snorted softly looking away, "Funny. I thought Tosh would be the first to realise it was real. The tech she plays with and gushes over, sooner or later she would realise some of it was real."

"She knows" Ianto answered, "She just prefers to ignore it. She is afraid of the truth so she ignores it. Owen doesn't care. Gwen is oblivious thinking it's all a great lark. Funny really, the only one who is trained for the team and she has no idea."

"That's not true" Jack sighed, "You are a fully trained member of the Green Berets. I read more, I saw more and I smell secret service in there somewhere too. You kept calm, you saved Tosh by keeping attention on you. You knew since the contract renewal, didn't you."

"I read things, see things and I remember everything" Ianto smiled softly, "That wee clause almost hidden away about the official secrecy act was the tell. Some things we cannot talk about. Ever. I knew then, that's why I came back even though I wanted to bail. I sat in my agent's office staring at the tiny wee clause and realised then that this was a black ops cover show. A good one too."

"Almost as good as terrorists destroying the Warf" Jack snorted, "Was that your idea?"

"Hollerads. They were searching for something, they were determined to get it" Ianto said after a while, "I knew we would not be allowed to walk around with that knowledge in our heads so we survivors came up with the cover story and stuck to it."

"Twenty seven saved that day" Jack whispered.

"Eight since dead" Ianto said flatly, "Mostly suicide, or meant to look that way. Those who faltered, started to make waves or talk crazy about aliens met a tragic end."

"Not my idea" Jack assured him, "I fought for them to retain their dignity. I still can't believe you rumbled me."

"Oldest trick in the book" Ianto smiled, "Hiding in plain sight. Alien hunters, a TV Show where it's all made up. Brilliant really. Hello, I am Ifan Wilding."

"So. Agent Ifan Wildling. Are you in or are you out?" Jack asked and Ianto's eyed widened at the offer still on the table despite him just giving away his secret, then he grinned.

"In, in all the way sir"

"Good" Jack grinned, "Because I have a few wee jobs for you behind the scenes if ya like. Things I hoped you would be up for."

Ianto finally felt something in him settle.

After all this time, finally.

Ianto was back on active duty.


	16. 13

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Tosh asked again, her concern evident as her hand touched his arm ever so gently.

"Yes Tosh" he smiled, "I already did the voiceover so it's just a matter of walking around morosely, not too hard with my head still banging."

"Well, I am glad you don't have too big a part for this one, I can't believe you did that for me" she smiled, leaning in to hug him gently, "My hero."

"Ah well, not the first time another actor forgot to pull their punch" Ianto smiled softly as he accepted the hug, "One time I was in a play where I got a slice, look here at the wee scar on my neck. A sword fight."

She giggled as he took a sword fighting stance, "I could have taken him too, but mine broke."

Tosh slapped at him as she giggled and Gwen laughed as well, starting a story about a show she was on where they accidentally sent one of the crew on fire. Jack nodded to Ianto to show his approval of the cover story and they began the day with his scene up first. Ianto was touched, knowing Jack had arranged it that way so he could rest for most of the day. So he thought.

"Busy?"

Ianto turned to look at Jack and he rose to follow him down to the lower level of the set, then to his surprise he saw a door that looked like a storage cupboard bit when opened allowed access to an elevator.

"Right, first I think the real Hub might be a good idea" Jack said punching numbers on a key pad as they descended god knows how deep into the earth, then Ianto looked out at what appeared to be a huge warehouse that ran for miles.

"Holy shit" he said softly and Jack laughed.

"Welcome to the Secure Archives" Jack said as he led Ianto to a workstation, "I've been trying to scan and electronically log things but gods it's hard bloody work. I need an Archivist."

"Well then. Just as well you know one then" Ianto snorted, looking around with a feeling of purpose.

"We can't have the others knowing about this so the old joke about you being in the archives can ring true. Like you said, a truth within a lie." Jack said as he watched Ianto reach out and screw his nose up.

"Right, cleaning supplies and a hazmat suit" Ianto muttered and Jack was about to reply when he realised Ianto was joking, his smile forming as he knelt and touched a small cloudy ball that lit up on contact, "I know these. Memory balls, lovely. Some of this tat is from T1. I actually have... oooooo ... naughty I know but I actually have the secure codes for the files in cyberspace. The Cloud Files are still there, we could download them and make hard copes too from a secure server."

Jack rubbed his hands together excitedly, "Brilliant idea."

"Right, coms. Real coms so you call warn me to come up for a scene or a break from filming or they might wonder what I am doing" Ianto said with finality, "If we are going to do this, we might as well do it right."

"Can we have code names?" Jack asked cheekily, "I like to be called Sir Big Pants."

"Stop it!" Ianto growled, his smile betraying his amusement.

"Well, gotta go pretend to kill ...gods, I forgot the name we chose. Shit. Nice girl, you know she is real good" Jack said as he headed up, tuning at the door, "You need the key code."

"1313" Ianto said without looking up, "13 is your favourite number so you just doubled it."

"How do youâ€¦.shit. You do notice things" Jack laughed happily, "OK, enjoy."

Ianto was soon immersed in cyberspace as the Mainframe also proved to be a real thing, enjoying the feeling of purpose. Gods, he had missed this and for the first time since the Tower fell he felt like he was getting somewhere.

"Ianto?"

Ianto swung to find Jack standing in the doorway of the elevator, "Lunch?"

"Ah, yes. Good." Ianto rose, a file in his hand and moved towards him, "Gonna read this while I eat, I remember these creatures and think we could work them into an episode."

"Cool" Jack grinned "I knew you would get it."

They went up and found chaos as an argument ensured, Gwen standing there demanding who thought it would be a good idea to make Tosh a lesbian.

"Actually she is Bi" Jack said, "I'm omni, I mean...tentacles are sooo exciting."

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him as Ianto blinked then said, "That's disgusting. I will never eat calamari again!"

The entire place erupted as Ianto blinked calmly, Jack brushing his hand against his butt as he slid past and Ianto found himself blushing again.

Jack raised his eyebrows and Ianto canted his head to show he was not insulted and the smile from Jack was genuine, warm and full of promise.

Ianto's cheeky wink before turning away stunning Jack more than Ianto thought it would.

Things were definitely looking up.

.

.

.

.

.

13 is John's favourite number. When filming COE he asked his body bag be number 13 on the floor.


	17. Down the rabbit hole you go

He still doesn't know why he did it.

He delivered the line about the gloves as requested and then the final scene he had to do for this episode where he puts her way and asks Jack what to put on her death certificate. Gods, but it felt weird and he felt the melancholy coming off Jack as well.

It had been along data and apart from a few scenes tomorrow that he wasn't needed for, they were done.

Suddenly he finds himself making a quip about a stop watch, Jack's eyes widening as the offer hung in the air. A blink. Then Jack reacted with a grin and Ianto knew he had Jack's attention as he walked through the levels to the cupboard and travelled down to the archives only to find Jack there waiting for him.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, his hands in his pockets as he leaned back against the desk.

"You said the latest surveys showed they wanted something between us" Ianto shrugged, "I thought maybe suggesting there was might stir them up."

"Stir them up?" Jack pushed off and walked over to stand in Ianto's personal space, "You mean stir me up?"

"So maybe I am attracted to you, would have to be deaf, blind and have no sense of bloody smell to be unaffected by you" Ianto snapped back, "You are like fucking catnip!"

Jack blinked, obviously not used to being the one being pursued as he looked around and he tried to reason with himself, Ianto knew the desire to kiss him was almost overwhelming and Jack was struggling to keep the promise of no contact.

"I was wondering, since we are being all, pally like" Jack said as he watched Ianto stalk around him in a way he had never seen before, "How did you survive the Warf? Seriously? The Hollerands had you, they had already killed your wife and you were next, how did you get away? What was it about you that mad them hesitate?"

"What makes you think they saw anything at all?" Ianto asked, looking through his lashes at him and Jack was struck by the feral look. Ianto seemed to be a stranger in that moment, a strange beast and Jack was shocked to recognise the fact Ianto was letting him see him. The real him. He had chosen.

"So" Ianto knew it was dirty pool as he grinned, but there ya go "Tosh is Bi, you are Omni and I am what. Just frustrated?"

Jack looked up, into those fathomless eyes and saw something he hadn't before. Something he wished he had recognised earlier, before he had fucked things up between them. "How hungry are you?"

Ianto pounced, like a large cat on a mouse and Jack squeaked like one as he struggled briefly before grabbing handfuls of Ianto's hair, slamming their mouths together.

The kiss was sweet, full of promise and Jack felt himself go lax as Ianto's fingers found the pressure point in his neck, trapping and controlling as his mouth slid from jaw line, down along the throat to the pulse point, the jugular.

Oh gods it felt good.

Jack knew he was cuming like a teenager in his pants, he was having an orgasm as Ianto's fangs breached the skin and he drank.

It all finally made sense.

The reason he healed so fast, the reason why he hated people and the real reason he had survived Canary Warf. Ianto was a Hollerand victim, a bi-product of the ancient aliens' food. Jack knew he was right, had felt it when they had kissed and sparked.

Ianto had chosen him, had decided.

He had mourned long enough and now chose a new mate.

The Hollerads were known as another name by the Shadow Proclamation â€¦the ancient beings were known as Vampyre.

Now Jack knew Ianto had not escaped after all.

He had been converted.


	18. hubba hubba

Jack came back to himself still in Ianto's' embrace but now the bite was a dull throb as Ianto licked at it, crooning as Jack continued to bleed from the wound.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bite so deep" Ianto murmured softly, "Shit Jack, you taste good."

"Ianto, I know what you are" Jack sighed, "That is how you survived. You didn't. The Vampyre never finished draining you like the others."

"Yeah. Ironic isn't it? I accepted a deathly kiss in order to save my wife only to see her die. How I have wished for death. As do you" Ianto replied, "A truth within a lie, remember? You are real too. The Captain Jack persona. You had to explain your abilities somehow so saying it was a gift was clever. You really are a Time Agent but you are not human. No. You are a Boeshanian. A Time Agent, a poor cousin to a Time Lord. You regenerate but do not renew. You remain the same person, just reset. Some only have limited life but you seem enhanced, probably from the time spent with the Doctor. After all, that was real too, right? Another truth hidden in plain sight?"

"So, here we are" Jack said, his voice stronger now, "Two beings in a strange land pretending everything is fine. Gods. Your kids don't know, right? You mange to hide it."

"One of the up sides to gay bars is poor lighting and an abundance of willing necks" Ianto sighed, "Always careful not to bite too deep, always leaving them happy so they would not question the love bite."

"My goddess" Jack sighed, "The cannibals. That must have been so horrifying for you, to see ones that went off the rails and got too immersed in their desires. Those survivors that have since perished ... you hunted them?"

"There is no place for mutants such as them" Ianto replied with a frown, "They are not able to control it as I do. They were fully turned, fully infected with whatever this is. They had only begun to feast on me in the tower, for some reason I kept my humanity. Well ... there are something else deep in the dark recesses of my mind, something more basic, primal. I choose how and when to give into it. I am smart, I am careful. I have watched you since the first day we met and I have salivated for you."

"You know, in a strange kind of way that sounds really kinky, I think I am going to take that as a compliment" Jack laughed softly as Ianto's' fingers brushed his neck that was fully healed.

"Amazing" Ianto whispered, "So pure so sweet and like a never ending supply of honeyed Meade."

"Ianto, I will do all I can to keep you safe" Jack said softly, "But we will need a base of understanding here."

Ianto sighed and nodded, knowing what Jack wanted to know, "When we wrap for the week I go home and usually that night I hunt. I use a different Gay bar each week, never a discernible pattern. I feed from one usually, two if I know there is going to be a lot of time between feeds. I am careful."

"After the cannibals?" Jack asked, "You must have been in pain, the need to heal yourself."

"Yes" Ianto looked positively ashamed as he squirmed, "That afternoon is the first time I've hunted in daylight, so hungry that it hurt. Gods Jack, it hurt. I ran, I sought. I was careful."

"Jesus" Jack pulled Ianto close, the thought of how afraid and alone he must feel as a physical ache. "It's OK, you are not alone now love."

Ianto shook and Jack knew he was weeping gently, his life a horror movie from which the only escape was his children. At least in Wales it rains a lot, right?

"After I have fed I am strong, for two or three days, able to walk in the sunlight without fear" Ianto said thickly, his face buried in Jack's neck, "I do miss it other days. Those days I must stay in the shadows like some fucking ghoul. Oh Jack. To have told someone, to have it said out loud. It feels such a release."

"And they don't hunt you still?" Jack asked as his mind went back to the Vampyre.

"Two survived and were left behind" Ianto said as he pulled back and scrubbed at his face, "One has run across me in a gay bar, the same feeding idea I guess."

"And?"

Ianto shrugged, "He's dead."

Jack released Ianto and let him move away to fiddle with his clothing and Jack realised he was not the only one who had a mess to deal with, the thought so juvenile as he started to snigger.

"You have to admit" he said thought his mirth as Ianto turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "That was fucking awesome!"

Ianto's smile as genuine as he nodded and Jack laughed some more.

One of his most beloved sexual encounter memories was with Vampyre. Ianto had no way of knowing it had been his first as a young teen at the academy. Even then he had wondered what sort of mate one would make.

As Ianto calmly dropped his trousers to wipe himself with tissues Jack felt his mouth go dry at the lovely member that Ianto was handling without fanfare.

Goddess on a shooting star.

Jack was hooked.


	19. a more real Gwen?

 

"Invisible Eugene" Ianto repeated the title of their next 'script' with unease, glancing at Owen who was frowning as he skimmed over the few lines and prompts for their 'real' day ahead.

"So, Ianto and I are only together in the boy's room?" Owen asked, "Looking at tat?"

"They had to write him in somewhere" Gwen sniffed, flicking her hair back in that annoying way that had Ianto fantasising about shaving her head and he blinked as he realised he was being spoken about.

"Excuse me?" he asked slowly, Jack looking over from where he was in a huddle with the producers as Ianto's voice carried.

"Well, now that you have decided to stay they have to explain your salary" she said as if he were a small child, "They will have to write you into future episodes for some wee flashes so people know you are still there. Then when there is something shitty like a body to clean up they are not surprised to see you, they will remember you are here for that."

Ianto blinked slowly as Jack came to a stop by them, "What's up team?"

"Gwen was just explaining the acting world to me" Ianto said with a droll expression, "Apparently I am here for the shitty jobs."

"That's not what I mean" she sighed, then snorted, "Gods, it did sound like that. Do I really sound that bitchy on the screen?"

"Yes" Ianto replied before anyone else could, "So this episode is supposed to be mainly yours. Use it as an opportunity to show that beating heart of Torchwood you are supposed to be."

"Ianto, you know I like you, right?" she asked softly, "I know I can be a bitch sometimes but I do like you."

"I know Gwen" he smiled softly, "That's why I overlook your slips. I know you don't mean it and sometimes look back at something you said with horror. Kayla was like that. All energy and explosive verbal diarrhoea. Sometimes I used to tell her to wipe her chin before she realized she was insulting someone."

"Shit" Gwen grimaced, "Can you do that for me too? Rhys usually kicks me under the table or whatever. I am a real cow sometimes. Daddy spoilt me I think. I was allowed to do whatever I wanted and I look back and know that was not the best idea."

"You are a strong woman" Ianto agreed, "Maybe your father just admitted defeat early."

Gwen snorted with mirth and shoved his shoulder, grinning as she looked over at Owen, "Apparently our affair is coming to an end. I can turn my bitch radar at you now."

"Oh dear. You are doomed Owen" Ianto said as he turned on his heel to walk away, Jack grinning at Owen and then racing after Ianto like an excited puppy.

"It's not true ya know. About your part. They think you are still recovering from the concussion and don't want to push it" Jack said with glee, "They gave Gwen this one so she won't have a cow like she did when she saw how much screen time they gave you and Tosh."

"The title is naf" Ianto said as he started the morning coffee fix, "Can't it be more artistic?"

"I wish it were too" Jack sighed "But I can't think of one they like more. They seem fixed on it."

"Anything is better than 'invisible Eugene' like maybe...'I've got my Eye on you' or maybe 'Random Shoes' like that photo that leads you and Gwen to the answers."

"Yeah" Jack leaned in close, "What are you going to to today, your bit isn't until tomorrow. Gonna watch me? Like...stalk me? Watch me from the shadows? Smell me?"

Ianto stopped what he was doing and looked over at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Go on" Jack hissed "Smell me. I dare you."

"You are such a tease!"

Jack swaggered off making sure his arse waggled and Ianto found himself smiling as he headed for the elevator to do some archive work. Since coming clean with him, Ianto felt a renewal of some sort. He knew he could trust him, feed from him and he really, REALLY hoped it could be more than that between them. They had both cum in their pants like teenagers.

Ianto couldn't wait to find out what sex would be like with that Adonis currently prancing about upstairs fully aware of the 'Harkness Effect' that was influencing everyone.

Cheeky beggar.

It is a nice arse though.

.

.

.

.

Invisible Eugene was the script's running title.


	20. nighttime visitors

Ianto rolled over as the phone blared in his ear and cursed, looking over at his sleeping son.

When the hell did he come into the bed?

Ianto slid out the bottom of the bed, easier that waking the two children that had entered it in the night and he took his phone through to the bathroom, sitting on the loo while he rang the studio back.

"Hello, this is Ianto calling back" Ianto said softly and then listened with alarm as he was told there was an 'event' that required his immediate attention.

Ianto was dressed and moving within minutes, a note left by the kettle as Rhiannon was always first up and the kettle was her first stop telling her he had been called in early. He drove calmly as he tried to think of what it could be, the assurance that it was not an alien situation making him believe it might be a night-time taping.

The airport was cold and he pulled his Burberry around him as he walked briskly towards the lights and the light plane sitting there looking out of place.

"Sky Gypsy" Ianto said softly, "Nice name. I would have liked to have called Mica Gypsy but my wife thought it sounded like a hooker."

Jack turned and laughed at him, his ease also comforting Ianto, "Ianto Jones, these people have flown through the rift. We need to set up some things.... Ah....here comes Gwen."

Ianto turned to find the team approaching and knew he should not be in the shot so he slid back out of frame to watch as the poor transients looked totally confused by this action. Tosh saw him and over to whisper what he thought they should do. Ianto shook himself from the comment 'here comes Gwen' as it had rattled him to find that Jack saw Gwen, not the team approaching and he was surprised to find that he didn't like it.

"They will need IDs of some sort, we also need to know if they are of this 'verse or another" he said and she looked at him with surprise.

"Wow, you are good at this" she grinned, "So, do we act like they are hostile or friendly?"

"Friendly, definitely" Ianto nodded remembering that they did not know this was real, "They are a troupe of method actors form London so don't expect them to break character to help you."

"Oh god" Owen groaned as he overheard, "I hate method actors."

"Get used to it" Jack said as he walked past, his glance at Ianto full of thanks, "The producers like the idea."

Ianto watched it all play out, his unease at John's despair shared by Jack who took a moment during a break to approach Ianto and ask for a private word.

"John. What are you getting from him?" Jack asked as he closed the door to Ianto's trailer.

"He is not taking it well. I don't think he is going to adjust as easily as the others. I like Emma, Gwen seems to have clicked with her so maybe lead things that way. Dianeâ€¦"

"They want a thing with Owen" Jack interrupted, "She gets the whole TV Show thing and is onboard, like Emma but you are right. John can't get it, the more we try to explain the more confused he is getting."

"Look, I will distract them for a while and you go back to the Hub to set up the storyline. If I take some cameras with me we can maybe get some fillers and fluff while you get the gang on board." Ianto offered and Jack stepped forward, their lips touching briefly before he turned to leave then he turned back with his foot on the bottom step to the trailer.

"Ianto, I have a weird feeling about this one." Jack said softly, "I understand John's panic. I felt that once and I know how easy it is to give into the fear."

"Then you stay by him" Ianto nodded, "make sure he is miked and watched. Gwen gets Emma and Owen Diane. Tosh can do the whole fake ID thing while I can slip into the background and see if I can really find something for them."

'Yes. Delegate" Jack nodded, "See what you can really find while Tosh does the play acting."

Ianto watched the door close and settled back to consider what was really happening, this out of his league. He had no idea people could come from the rift as well, Christ on a Harley.

He took them to the supermarket, watching them gush over bananas as the cameras rolled, trying to remain aloof and slightly miffed while hiding his sorrow at the situation. It also raised questions he wanted to ask Jack later when they had a chance. If these people came from the rift, it means they were taken by it as well.

Right?

He researched the plane and found reports on the missing plane from the 1950s, then from that he was able to find John's son. Ah shit. He passed it along to the producers and left it at that, going home to Rhiannon's.

He hoped that would be an end of the whole thing.

Dreams are free.


	21. John clocked out

Ianto was half asleep as he stumbled to the door, opening it to stare at the pale man shivering on the other side.

"Jack?"

"John didn't make it" Jack sobbed, breaking down, "Oh Gods, I couldn't stop him."

"Come on, come in here" Ianto hooked him in, looking for cameras.

"Just me" Jack hitched his breath, "They are still spinning, they don't' know how to explain his death. Oh Gods, Ianto."

Ianto pulled him into his arms, crooning softly as he led him upstairs. He was relieved that the children were in their own beds as he stripped Jack's clothes off and pushed him into the shower, following him without a second thought.

There were no lewd comments, no grins and Jack seemed not to even notice that they were both naked as Ianto lathered the soap and washed away the stench of death. Ianto knew there was something Jack wasn't telling him, his mind going back to the whole, live-die-live thing and he knew deep down that it was a truth hidden in the lie. Jack was able to come back. A true Boeshanian.

"How?" Ianto finally asked.

"Carbon monoxide" Jack said flatly and Ianto let it go, drying them both now and pulling on PJ bottoms before leading Jack to his bed. They settled in the bedding and Jack started to snuggle in, his hands clasping like one of the children so Ianto found it natural to hold him.

They slept.

.

.

.

.

"Taddy?"

Ianto grunted.

"Taddy. There's a man on my side of the bed!"

Ianto opened one eyelid to look at his little girl, her pout epic as she glared at the lump snoring. A grunt and Jack rolled away from Ianto to face the child who was complaining and she leaned in to examine his face.

"Is he a nice man?" she demanded.

"He's my friend" Ianto answered softly, "Yes, he is very nice."

"OK" she shrugged and to Ianto's shock she clambered in and cuddled up to Jack, who grunted again and pulled her into his arms. Ianto could feel Dafyd digging into his back, already having climbed in at some stage and he lay there considering this strange morning.

Rhiannon was soon calling the kids who slid from the bed and ran out of the room as Jack sat up with shock, looking around as he tried to work out what was happening.

"Jack, you are in my bed. We can stay a little longer but they are telling Rhia right now that you are in the bed so she will come raging up here to give me a mouthful about being a loose floozy." Ianto said calmly, "We can lay here and just let ourselves settle, OK? We have a lot to talk about and think about but tight now we can just let the day happen, OK?"

"Thank you" Jack said softly, "Jesus Ianto. I don't even remember coming here, I am so sorry."

"No" Ianto scolded, "A terrible thing happened, you were distraught. Don't be silly, come here."

Jack settled in Ianto's arms as Rhiannon walked into the room and glared t him, her hands on her hips. She looked at the two men and her face softened as she saw something had happened and she stepped closer to the bed, "Yan?"

"Someone we work with died last night Rhia, an accident in set and Jack saw him die so is really upset. There are clothes in the dryer, they stank of death and I had to wash them. Can you go check them for me?"

"Oh dear" she sighed, "Poor man."

"When she sees it on the screen..." Jack started.

"She will think it is a coincidence or wonder but never ask. Like she will see Kayla in the Cyberwoman episode." Ianto assured him, "She never met him, I've not spoken about him so she has no reason to think she is seeing the man. It's OK. One step at a time."

"He took a car belonging to the studio" Jack sighed, "How the hell do we spin that?"

"One with cameras?" Ianto groaned "Shit they have it?"

"Yeah" Jack confirmed reluctantly.

Ianto lay there thinking for a while, then sighed. "OK. Let's say it was my car, he stole the keys from the hook in the tourist centre. Yeah? We agree they can use some footage but not the actual death. They will be spinning as well, do not tell Diane or Emma. If they ask, we tell them he is visiting his son still."

"You don't think they will take it well?" Jack asked.

"Emma is too young to get her head around it and I feel Diane will rabbit" Ianto said as he considered, "She is too clued up, she will work out that she has a limited life here like he did. Emma has a chance, she is young enough if we can get her into a college or something to find a place in this modern world."

Jack nodded his agreement, knowing the studio would agree to whatever played on the screen.

He was starting to realise Ianto was more important to him than he thought he would be, the show not even a consideration now as he laid his head back on Ianto's chest.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that.


	22. Jack asks about Da

They headed into work and Jack was content to rifle through the glove box like one of the kids, pulling out random things for inspection. Gods, he was such a child.

"Bubblegum!" he crowed, shoving some into his mouth and then pulling out a photo of Ianto and a pretty blonde woman who was looking at the camera with a look of annoyance.

"This her?" Jack flapped it at Ianto and then examined it more closely, seeing Ianto's relaxed look of amusement.

"Yeah" Ianto nodded, not looking over as he knew what photo he always kept in there.

"Small. Funny, I had this image of her big and buxom like her sister." Jack said with wonder, "But she is so little. Sweet, like ... ethereal."

"Yeah" Ianto smiled, "She was my best friend."

"So. Was she your first?" Jack asked as he placed it carefully back in the envelope he had found it in.

"Girlfriend? Yeah" Ianto nodded still watching the road, "Back in high school. Before her was a boy called Darren but me Da found out and there was hell to pay. We were only 12. Gods, hadn't even kissed. Just held hands and stuck together like we knew there was something there. Me Da beat me senseless after seeing us walking hand in hand from the bus stop. Whacked Ren a few times as well before he managed to run."

Jack was still, looking at Ianto with new interest, "So your father disapproved and Kayla was acceptable to him?"

Ianto laughed softly, "Actually we got it right. We were mates. Friends all through school and she wanted to help me get past the rumours and such. Especially with Ren's family moving away after me Da wouldn't stop hounding them and their 'pofter' son who he was sure had raped me in the bushes or something. If only they knew, right? We were together for almost two years before she finally said to me that I had better kiss her and get it over with. We knew then that we had both been idiots and were married the following spring."

"Was your Da always violent?"

"Only when bladdered" Ianto shrugged as they stopped at light and he turned to face Jack, "I don't talk about it. He beat me and me Mam, he was a horrible person and one night he...got arrested and he dried out in prison. Mam forgave him and thought I should too. I try but sometimes I look at him and want to stab him. Mama can tell me he's sober as much as she likes, wax lyrical about the changes in their life together, that's fine. The rule remains that he is never to be alone with my babies and I will never let him touch me."

"What did he do" Jack whispered, "The night he went too far."

Ianto turned and looked at the lights, moving off as they turned green and Jack thought he was going to ignore the question, then as they turned for the studio lot he replied "He still maintains to this day he doesn't remember. At the time he told them he thought it was his bedroom and I was his wife, but he...tried to hurt me. He strangled me as he tried to get my PJs off and I could feel his...I ..."

Ianto stopped in his designated park and rubbed at his face, "I don't talk about it. Never have. It's my memory and my burden to know my father was capable of such animalistic behaviour. Another reason why Kayla and I agreed Rhiannon was to be our child minder. Mam loves the bones of them but I will not let her take them, won't give him that opportunity. Maybe I am being unfair but life is unfair. I don't want my kids to know that feeling of...of...self disgust."

"Not your fault" Jack said softly, "How old were you?"

"Thirteen. It was about four months after Ren had moved away" Ianto sighed, "I was not a little kid, I was old enough to understand what was happening and it's only the fact I fought back that saved me from having even worse memories. Sometimes I wish I had killed him. Sometimes I used to wish he killed me. Others, I want to believe Mam."

"And deep down love?" Jack whispered.

"One day I fear I will kill him" Ianto looked at Jack and let him see his eyes, the red tint to them almost like a fiery halo around the iris in the sunlight they had to negotiate to get to the doors.

Jack felt a chill running down his spine as he knew Ianto's father would not stand a chance against his Vampyre son and death can be very slow and painful with these creatures.

But who was he to judge.


	23. wait a minute

"But it's dangerous" Ianto hissed as he watched Owen dance around swinging wildly at the stunt man in a Weevil costume.

"We don't have much choice, the public love Janet and the powers that be wanted a Weevil episode with more sightings starting to happen. At least he will be the only real one, the others are actors" Jack replied softly with matching concern.

"She. Well I hope you promised her a pumpkin or something, they like those. Right? Pumpkins and Brussels sprouts?" Ianto asked as he handed the cup of coffee over, Jack gaping at him with confusion.

"Weevils steal the Jack-o-lanterns every Halloween. Tell me you noticed that." Ianto laughed.

Jack huffed with mirth, "Shit. It makes sense, all the ones in Bute Park. Always thought it was kids. Shit."

Ianto had moved closer and Jack felt a surge of heat as he brushed against him, his mouth going dry as his blood pressure dropped....well, all his blood dropped and he glared at the man now sliding away across the room fully aware he had just made it impossible for Jack to drop the script he was holding in front of his crotch, then a cheeky glance over his shoulder had Jack realising it was not a tease, it was an invitation.

Hell yeah.

Jack had hold of Ianto before they got the door closed to the toilet stall and Ianto struggled ineffectively, like he couldn't snap Jack's neck with one hand, then slumped against the wall panting, his eyes wide.

Gods, he was a good actor and Jack was so turned on by the innocent boy routine.

"Couldn't wait for the trailer?" Ianto whispered as he thrust his hands around Jack's waist to squeeze his arse.

"Want that burn" Jack demanded, unbuckling his trousers as he shrugged his braces off, "Don't want to soil my pants."

Ianto giggled, "Soil...means shitting them Cariad."

"Huh?" Jack stalled, his trousers around his ankles as he went to lean over the toilet and Ianto realised what was happening as the boxers dropped next, "Come on, I'm dying here."

Ianto had sort of thought their first time would be candlelight and a meal, ya know? Like, romantic but as he found himself balls deep, Jack rearing back as Ianto pulled him by his hair to sink his fangs into his neck he found himself overcome with affection. Jack tasted like life itself, their hips moving together as Jack's hands gripped Ianto's wrists so tightly they would bruise, the grunting and slapping of flesh loud in the quiet bathroom.

Ianto didn't want to let him go so he pulled him back, watching as cum shot into the toilet bowl, Jack convulsing around his dick in a glorious display of lust that had a second rush of overload.

"Holy shit" Jack gasped as Ianto's hands rubbed his belly like he was petting a cat, the image making him huff with laughter, turning his head for a kiss. The taste of his own blood not at all unexpected and the unique taste of Ianto was there as well.

Gods, so sexy.

"Sorry, I got carried away again, Gods you make me forget myself" Ianto whispered as he nuzzled Jack's jaw line and Jack turned to kiss him again.

"I'm sorry too, I know this is not exactly romantic, I want the whole flowers and candles thing" Jack responded and Ianto blinked, then started to laugh.

"Would you believe I was thinking the same thing?" he chortled, "A nice evening of just sharing the same space, ya know?"

"Sounds nice, I would like that" Jack sighed and stepped back, reaching for the toilet paper to clean himself and Ianto moved to help. Both of them stood doing up their trousers with sheepish grins like teenagers again.

They emerged to chaos as the scene had turned to custard, Owen standing with a look of shame as the stunt man sat with an icepack on his face.

"Zigging and zagging are always hard things to master" Ianto said as he patted Owen's back with a sigh of commiseration, "I'll go get Janet and we can just use her. They all look the same right?"

Owen nodded, smiling up at Ianto with such honest relief that he reminded Ianto of Dafyd, causing his hand to ruffle hair gently. "The first rule of Weevil Club is don't talk about Weevil Club."

Owen shone with glee as he said back, "And the second rule is don't forget the first rule?"

Ianto's soft laugher echoed as he left the set and headed for the cells, Owen once again feeling great and ready to play. His bungled stunt now forgotten as he decided he was like Brad Pitt in Fight Club.

"My birthday at the weekend" Gwen suddenly said as they all waited for Ianto to return with Janet and Jack perked up.

"Party?"

"Yeah, you'll come right?"

"Yeah, me and Yan" Jack said, then turned as Ianto approached with Janet, her clawed hand in his like a child being led, "Yan? Party for Gwen's birthday?"

"Lovely, a 21st is it?" he asked as he turned Janet so she was not looking at Owen. Gwen giggled and clapped happily as she assured Ianto she was a few years older than that.

"Now Janet love, you will be a good girl. Just playing like when we dance, right?" 'Ianto said softly and she moaned in response, shuffling over to look at Owen.

"Pretending" Ianto repeated, then stepped back and they called action.

Janet was perfect, those 'dancing' sessions with Ianto now coming through as she shuffled and swung. Every now and then she would snarl making Owen squeak and when they called cut he surged forward and hugged the weevil as he told her she was epic.

"Best yet!" Owen said excitedly as she stood stock still with shock at the contact, "You are so good at this!"

She looked over at Ianto who mouthed 'pumpkin' and then accepted the hug some more before shoving Owen back so hard he almost fell over. He laughed as he rubbed his shoulder and told everyone he was done, needed the potty.

Ianto led her back to her home telling her she was wonderful and he was proud and an extra pumpkin for not shoving too hard. She turned at the cell door and clacked her claws making him laugh.

"OK, two extra. I know, you hated the peppermints but Owen would have wilted under your breath" he crooned, "Handsome woman that you are. Three pumpkins total."

She growled and clacked the claws.

Ianto sighed, "Four will give you tummy ache missus. How about three and a bag of Brussels sprouts for afters."

She considered as he sighed, "The mini cabbages?"

She growled and then nodded moving away as he shook his head then stalled as he went to swing the cell door shut.

"Shit, Janet did I just get asked on a date back there?"


	24. first speed bump

Ianto was steaming the suit trousers when the phone rang and he swore softly as he reached for it.

"Jack?"

"No this is his Agent, Margaret" came a breathy reply, "Jack asked me to tell his co-workers that he has been called away overnight but shall be back tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" Ianto sat on the bed with confusion, "We had a d...meeting this evening."

"Sorry, he didn't say anything about that, just that he and...ah...Toshiko had to go to London. Sorry" she snarled, "If he wanted to tell you more he would have done so himself, I'm sure."

Ianto looked at the suit and frowned, called Jack's mobile and just getting the answer phone.

"Hi Jack, its Ianto. Just had a weird phone call, please let me know what time for our little night out" Ianto tried to sound upbeat like he hadn't just been crushed, hoping Jack was still going to make it.

Ianto then called Gwen who told him she had been called as well and was going to postpone her party until the weekend, no point with the two friends not there to attend.

"Would be different if it was one of you minor cast members like Andy or something" Gwen had said, then after a moment of silence he had politely said goodbye and hung up on her stuttering apology.

Ianto bit his tongue as he resisted the urge to tell her he would not be able to attend as the weekends were for his children. In his morose mood he wondered if it even mattered. He was only a minor player, right? Even Gwen had said so.

Time went, as did Ianto's hopes and he picked at the meal his sister provided as she frowned at him, "What's wrong with you."

"Just tired" he said softly, begging off for early bed.

Of course he didn't sleep.

.

.

.

.

"We have some scenes to do" Owen called out as he swung in his chair and Ianto sat quietly, picking up the call sheets. No Jack or Toshiko listed.

"Well, I hope they sort themselves soon, at least they got some filming in while there" Gwen gushed, "They went to some WWII costume party and got an idea for this episode, will be another couple of days for them in a swanky hotel the bastards."

Ianto blinked, the urge to check his phone overwhelming but he held himself in check.

"As long as they sort Toshiko's problem, I'm happy" Owen replied, "How the hell could she work here for half the season without them realising she didn't have the right bloody paperwork. Christ, she could have been deported."

"What?" Ianto focused.

"Why they went, papers came from the nasty suits in London threatening to deport her and her elderly mum. Jack's gone with her to sort it out, along with a couple of the studio lawyers" Owen explained "Nice they found something for us to do, but a week off would have been nice. Look at them, bastards look to be enjoying themselves."

Ianto picked up the photo and stared at it, Jack's stern face peering out with Toshiko looking worried.

"We are going to pretend they are in another time or dimension or something" Gwen muttered, "Great. Another episode where Jack had someone else with him, my contract states..."

"Gwen!" Owen barked.

"What, you know he will shag everyone, eat and drink too much and then come back acting like he did all the bloody work! Look at this one, he really needs to kiss this guy?" she complained with a photo on her hand as Ianto rose and stalked over to the coffee machine. "Look at his tongue down this guy's throat!"

"Remember asking us when to wipe your chin?" Owen asked softly, "You just told Ianto Jack is sleeping away."

Gwen stared at Owen and then gave a cry of horror, "Oh Pet, I am so sorry. I am just jealous. I am sure Jack is pining for you too. Didn't he say on the phone last night? He told me he was going to have an early night."

Ianto swung to stare at her, "He rang you."

"Ah shit" Owen groaned, "I don't like this, I'm gonna exit stage left. Peace."

Owen slid off as Ianto slammed a cup down hard enough for the handle to snap off and Gwen jumped as she struggled to save the situation, "Maybe his phone battery went dead? We were cut off."

"Doesn't matter" Ianto spat, now dropping the cup in the sink, "not like he's wearing my bloody ring or anything is it."

He stormed down to the lower levels and stood seething, his fingernails sinking into the pads of his hands as he struggled with his anger.

_He rang Gwen. He had time to ring Gwen and talk to her but not him._

Ianto knew he would not last with the boiling sound in his ears so he stalked back up, "Taking a minute for a fag."

Owen chortled, then put his head down as Ianto looked back at him and glared, then slammed out. He stood staring out at the water, wondering how it would feel to sink to the bottom and wallow for a while.

Would he struggle for air?

Did he need to breathe at all?

He couldn't breathe now.


	25. a second chap as you are angry

The weekend was almost here, Ianto waiting for the children at the school gates. Well, in the car as it was a sunny day and he hadn't eaten since...

_Don't think about him._

Ianto's fingers drummed on the steering wheel as he wondered if he should spend one more night in the city, just to feed but the kids were pining for the lighthouse and he had promised going right home from school earlier in the week when he was going to leave them to go out for the....

_Don't think about him._

It had been two days. Two fucking days and still no phone call or fucking text even....fuck it.

_Thinking about him. Huh?_

Ianto let his head fall forward to hit the steering wheel as he despaired, he was hungry. He wouldn't die, had gone several days without it before but the sun as so strong and he knew a fine weekend would be almost a physical pain, the weather forecast for a storm his only comfort.

His phone chirped and he almost reached for it then paused.

_What if it's him?_

Ianto let his hand drop, the decision to hide had worked for him on the past right?

_You know what? Fuck him, he can take his tongue finder with him then._

_Tongue holder?_

_Tongue depository?_

_Licky hole?_

Ianto was still thinking of derogatory names for the man Jack wanted to kiss more than him when a thump on the side of the car had him lifting his head to look into the questioning gaze of his son.

Mica was clambering in the other side totally missing her father's distress but Ianto knew his son had seen it and he cursed softly. He didn't want them to know there was a problem, they liked Jack and although he had explained they were just friends he also knew they were not stupid.

The storm was blowing in as he drove and the sky darkening to match his mood, a nice wallowy weekend of sulking. The phone went again and he ignored it.

"Want me to get it?" Dafyd asked.

"No"

The phone went again and his son jolted, the desire to answer killing him so Ianto reached out to block the call, then turned the phone off.

_Fuck him._

_Enjoy your weekend with the other main cast members._

Ianto knew he was being childish but it had been a mistake to trust, to give himself to someone like that and he vowed to never be so stupid again. He knew he had doomed himself to a sad weekend but maybe he deserved it. Silly twat thinking he could keep a man like that interested.

"Tad?"

"Yes Daf?"

"You missed the turn."

Ianto sighed, snapping out of his anger and he realised he was headed into the village instead of turning for the point and he decided it was a good idea, "Ice cream. Lot of chocolate and some DVDs."

The children crowed as he offered a rare slumming weekend without his usual checking of their diets. Ianto looked at his son and decided he had been harsh lately, he was a wee bit pudgy but he had a lot to grieve for still.

_Greif can manifest as a need for comfort food, yes?_

"I need some" Ianto declared, "I am in a snotty mood. I really want to sulk, who's with me."

"YAY"

Ianto settled with his loves on the sofa with all the blinds drawn and the TV turned up to Theatre Mode.

He hoped it scared the fucking seagulls.

.

.

.

.

"You look like shit"

"Thank you Owen, you look like a rat faced bastard so I guess we are both ready for the day" Ianto replied as he brushed past leaving Owen to snigger softly as he followed him inside.

"Wow, someone is really ready to shoot someone" Owen huffed softly, "Typical it's gonna be me."

Ianto was soon waiting inside on set, the gun in his hand already as Owen took his mark and as Ianto lifted it he hesitated, looking at Owen or a second and then lowering it again.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to shoot you."

"So?"

"I really could. This gun is loaded." Ianto said calmly as he raised it gently, "I don't know why there is a live gun on set but I am telling you it's really loaded."

"Blanks" Owen said as he shook himself, "Come one, Rift thingiee and bang. Come on, I wanna do the thing."

Ianto pulled the trigger and the noise made everyone jump, then the small hole in the set floor made Owen gape as he pointed, "What the fuck! That was really loaded."

"Really?" Ianto asked sarcastically, "Are you sure?"

What the fuck!" Owen spluttered, "What is wrong with everyone today? Jack was a right bastard at the fucking party as well."

"He's back?" Ianto asked with anger as he wondered who...ah what Jack had bought back. He almost asked who he had taken as his date but decided he didn't want to know. Obviously he had been right, not missed at all.

"Yeah, he's on the bloody cutting room with his masterpiece" Owen sighed, "He needs this and then a scene where we are all running down a street or something. Then you are done, Gwen has more with him though."

"Gwen?"

"Yeah, apparently we are doing the next episode as a tie on or a continuation or something."

Ianto turned to one of the producers sitting nearby, "What happened to the last few episodes that were going to be a two parts. The trek in the Himalayas?"

"Jack changed his mind" came the reply and Ianto huffed as he watched the man in question enter the studio.

Right.

Ianto dropped the gun and stormed past the still complaining Owen to seize Jack by the lapel and drag him into the loos.

Somehow, I don't think Jack was going to get the reaming he would have liked.

.

.

.

.

Steady on now, let's all remember Ianto is jumping to conclusions a bit and Jack and always been slow on the uptake when he does something wrong. Maybe Gwen is right and there is an explaination. The old Jones Hit-and-run might be showing a bit.


	26. another dose of annoyance

"Steady on" Jack laughed, "Seriously love."

"I am not your love" Ianto snarled, "I am barely your 'like' I think. All that Owen was saying out there just for effect? Wonder how close he was cutting to the bone?"

"What?" Jack was rubbing his neck where the collar had cut in with a frown, "I have no idea what the fuck you mean."

"The man you were kissing at the party and obviously needed a part made for!" Ianto said with the same low growl.

"Matt? You mean Matt? Gods, he's an old friend for the love of..."

Ianto released Jack and stepped back as he took stock of what was happening, then he let out his breath in a long controlled sigh.

"Right. Sorry. I forgot, you only do friends. I told you, I don't do friends. I told you I am not into sharing and then I share the most intimate thing, the most dangerous and deadly thing only to have you ...you..." Ianto floundered as he heard how pathetic he sounded, "You know what? I don't own you. Of course I don't. We never agreed to exclusivity. I am sorry Jack. Of course you were in Rome and must do as the Romans do. Whatever. Excuse me."

Ianto turned on his heel and Jack grabbed for his arm, now angry, "You just wait a minute. You go into a major sulk, can't answer your phone or even give your co-worker the common courtesy of letting her know you are not attending her birthday party, then come in here and act like a fucking fish wife!"

"As I said, won't happen again" Ianto said as he placed his hand over Jack's and removed it from his arm, "I was stupid. Who would have thought I still had the capacity to do myself harm, but there you go. Let's film these few scenes so I can get out of here. You have a lot of people to do, sorry I mean things to do."

Jack started to laugh, "Shit you're jealous. Really? You're jealous?"

"Not anymore" Ianto said flatly and Jack's smile faded as he looked at Ianto's eyes while they seemed to go dull.

"Ianto? When did you last feed?" Jack asked softly, the sudden realisation that Ianto was suffering.

"Doesn't matter" Ianto replied sadly, "I will have to start again. I was wrong and I am sorry if I hurt you with your collar. I was angry and it was misplaced. I should not be angry with you, you are a free spirit and of course you would not be exclusive. I am sorry. I ...never mind. Let's just film this bloody thing so I can go."

"Ianto?"

"Don't" Ianto snapped, "Let's just get it done."

Ianto turned and left Jack standing there and then he slumped against the wall and cursed softly. He had been reading things wrong as well, thinking Ianto was playing all morning and wondered who had been stirring things up.

"Ianto!" he yelled, walking out into the street set, "Hey. Matt and I are old friends. It was all for the cameras, hey!"

"Stop it" Ianto hissed, "Get to your mark."

"I am about to die a horrible death, don't be mad" Jack pouted and Ianto glared at him. The scene was short and not very sweet with Ianto storming off set immediately so there would be no retake.

"Shit, he still sulking about you leaving him behind?" Owen asked as he wheeled past slowly on the skateboard, "He broke a cup and everything. Looked like someone pissed in his cereal."

Jack changed for the 'dead' part and waited but Ianto did not come for the beside vigil, Gwen doing it instead which felt weird. Of course she loved it and crowed a little between takes as Ianto hid. Jack knew he had to sort things out, this was ridiculous.

He found Ianto in the archives, "Hey. Look we need to clear the air if we are to work together. If we can't sort this out then it won't work"

Ianto frowned and was about to speak when the speaker crackled and the set mic declared the reunion scene.

It was supposed to be Ianto entering with Jack but as Ianto and Gwen had traded places it was her walking in with him and Ianto walking up to him with amazement. Jack seizing him and kissing him was not scripted either and Ianto's mouth watered as he was released, the taste of Jack so fine as those around them hooted and laughed.

_Bastard._

Ianto turned on his heel and stormed off as they all congratulated themselves on a job well done.

Ianto went to the head producer, "So that's it? A wrap?"

"Bar a few voice over bits and such, yeah" the man said happily, "Brilliant stuff. Epic."

"So I can go?" Ianto asked "My contract is now ended?"

"Huh, hey come on now. What about the next season?" the man spluttered.

"Talk to my agent, she'll point out the 'get out of jail free' clause I had put in. I am out of here" Ianto walked out the doors into the bright sun and it was like a thousand needles biting into him as he struggled to walk like there was no problem.

The nearest gay bar was only a short walk and Ianto double timed it.

Fuck he was hungry.

And right now he would kill for a feed.

.

.

..

**sandysan2013 you are so terrible! I bet this doesn't help one little bet and tomorrow I will give you a double dose which will piss you off too...have to weather this storm for these two to find a new level of understanding.**


	27. going for the jugular

Ianto wasn't sure how to feel as he watched Jack across the dance floor. It had been two weeks since the end of filming and he had been ignoring him ever since. When he had turned up at Rhiannon's begging for a chance to explain with Ianto hiding upstairs listening he had almost given in but then remembered Jack's gentle words of comfort for the man telling him he had 'no-one' waiting for him. The episode had aired and hurt more than he thought it possibly could.

Jack looked fine.

_Of course he does, he is fine, right? Not like he even misses me._

Ianto rose and grabbed the arm of the large tattooed man who had been drinking Jack Daniels all night and whispered in his ear, "I need to fuck me a Jack man â€¦ hard."

The loo soon filled with the sounds of feeding as the man blissed out against the wall grunting softly, Ianto sinking his fangs deep. He tasted sour. They all did now. Ah well, what you get for trusting a Boeshanian.

"Ianto?"

Ianto's meal was torn away and he was left panting with lust and hunger as Jack punched the man and let him drop unconscious to the floor.

"That's mine" Ianto said slowly.

"No" Jack replied, "I'm yours."

Ianto snorted and let his fangs retract, stepping back as he looked at Jack, "Mine? If you were mine you would never have left me. I said before I am sorry for assuming too much. I release you, you owe me nothing, I owe you nothing. Please, I am so bloody hungry."

"Gods, what a mess" Jack sighed, "I should have called you as soon as it happened but it we moved so fast. I had to save Toshiko; her elderly mother would not survive over there. Come on. I tried to reach you but my phone battery went dead."

"You could call Gwen though" Ianto pointed out as he went to leave and felt something pulling at his gut. He placed a hand on the wall and tried to blink it away.

"No I didn't she rang me to bleat about her party and that's when it went flat" Jack defended, "Hey. I missed you, wanted you and was hurt that you thought me capable of cheating on you. I know what a promise is!"

"Leave me alone" Ianto slurred, staggering against the wall and starting to slide down it but Jack caught him, pulling him into his arms with alarm as he felt Ianto going limp.

"Ianto? What is it? What's happening?"

"Drugs" Ianto sighed, "So hungry I didn't check, I was desperate. Shit, stupid fuck is a druggie."

"Ianto!" Jack was beyond alarmed and moving into frantic as Ianto's head lolled back and he started to convulse, scooping him up Jack ran from the club to the cabs waiting along the roadside.

"I don't take ODs" the one Jack clambered into said with horror as he looked back at the mess.

"Too muck booze, epileptic" Jack snapped, then gave his address and held Ianto against him as he felt the shudders still in the muscles of the man, like little earthquakes.

Jack carried him in and laid him on the bed, still unsure what to do so he made a call.

The knock was almost an excruciating twenty minutes later and Jack was sure he had stopped breathing at least three times during the wait.

"Where is he!" Owen demanded as he pushed past his friend and headed into the penthouse, moving for the bedroom where he found Ianto laying naked and having petite malls under a blanket.

"I don't know what to do" Jack sobbed, "I don't know what drugs and he doesn't either. I don't know..."

Owen wasn't listening as he touched Ianto and looked carefully at his face then into his eyes with a pen torch, then he drew back with alarm slamming into the far wall as he stared at him on the bed.

"Owen please, help him" Jack begged, "Please. This is my fault, I went away and forgot he needed to...and he was so hungry and mad at me....I gods, I drove him to this."

Owen stood considering and then sighed as he muttered "Bloody hell" and he opened his bag, pulling out a scalpel.

"Carry him to the bathroom, I need him in the bath." Owen demanded and Jack compiled, gently gathering the limp man and carrying him though as Owen laid a towel in the bottom of the bath, then Jack laid Ianto in it and looked expectantly at Owen.

"Right, I will need your shirt off" Owen said almost disinterestedly as he landed over the bath and took a deep breath.

Then, before Jack could react...

Owen drove the blade into Ianto's jugular.


	28. shit needs sorting

As the blood drained the convulsions stopped and Jack knelt transfixed with horror as Ianto started to struggle to breathe, his motions now death throes.

Owen sat back on his heels and turned to face Jack.

"Here, pick a wrist" he said as he offered the blade, "But hurry before he is too weak to drink."

In the bathtub Ianto grunted softly, a red tear running down his face as he realised even in his drug induced haze that Owen knew.

_He has recognised the monster and he knows what he is treating now._

As if watching though a lace curtain Ianto saw Owen grimace and then rise to move away without looking back at him and he also knew he had lost a good friend.

For a moment he wondered if he even wanted to heal from this.

Or should he refuse and just bleed out.

He was so tired of this existence.

"Come on Ianto, drink" Jack begged as he held his bleeding wrist to the man's mouth but it stayed firmly shut as he continued to drain in the tub "Ianto, please. Stop it, shit. Please. What about the babies?"

That did it.

Ianto reluctantly opened his mouth and Jack jammed the wrist in, watching as Ianto swallowed lazily, his eyes rolling in his head as Jack's unique flavour blissed him out more than drugs ever could someone else.

Finally he released Jack who flopped back pale and shaking from the loss of blood as well and they both sat for a while as their bodies adjusted and settled, then Ianto rose to look down at himself with disgust "Get out."

"Let me help you, you are still unsteady..." Jack reached for him and Ianto snarled, teeth elongating and giving a horrifying nightmare appearance into Jack's face as he tried to repulse him.

"No" Jack said softly, "That will not work with me Tiger."

Ianto leaned back against the wall and whimpered softly as he wiped at the blood on him with his hands and Jack sighed, reaching to turn on the shower, "Wash. I will stand here in case you slip. I promise not to touch you unless you slip, OK?"

Ianto didn't look at him but nodded as he reached for soap and Owen left the room searching for something strong to drink. The two men emerged from the bathroom to find Owen had poured them all a stiff drink and from his expression he had 'taste tested' a few times already.

They sat, Ianto staring at his glass like it might hold all the answers.

"So, you are a vampire" Owen said flatly, "Dealt with your sort before."

"Vampyre" Jack corrected, "They are what attacked at Canary Warf and killed Ianto's wife. They were not finished draining him when it all went tits up for them and they left him to die. He didn't die. Obviously."

Ianto rose and placed the glass on the table, not caring anymore. All he had were his children and he only had to survive for them. One day they would not need him anymore and then he could just...fade away I guess.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked and Ianto waited for Owen's answer, turning to find both men were looking at him instead.

"How long I must suffer this before I can die" he said after a shrug, "I estimate maybe thirty or forty years? I can alienate my grown children by then and they will not miss me. I can go find a fucking cave or something and chain myself in, escape slowly day by day until I am dust."

"Jesus" Owen said softly as he reached for Ianto's glass and drank it as well.

"Ianto, come sit down" Jack asked.

"It all tastes like ash" Ianto said softly, "I should have never trusted you, never given in to my desire. If only I didn't know how you tasted I could have gone decades thinking these humans I once shared mortality with tasted OK. Now I taste their failures, their regrets. Ash. Ash and brimstone. I can't live like this. I hate this. I know why some killed themselves, I wish I could. Soon. When my children have grown to hate me as much as I do, then I can just....fade away, yeah?"

"Ianto please come sit here by me and stop hurting me" Jack whispered.

"Hurting you?" Ianto turned with confusion, seeing Jack's distress and he moved quickly to sit "Why? Why are you upset? This is not your fault."

"Yes it is" Jack argued, "I left you. I was so focused on Tosh and I didn't even think about your needs. I forgot. To me you are just Ianto, the Vampyre part is so secondary to my thoughts about you. Shit I could have come back, I should have come back. Driven the bloody night if I needed to. Instead I let you starve."

"Well, I don't know about either of you but I am gonna finish this bottle and sleep here on the couch. Sort your shit out" Owen muttered as he swung his feet up and placed an arm over his eyes.

Ianto rose to start cleaning, something Jack was not sure how to feel about. He had thought his place was clean but apparently it wasn't if the bin liners had anything to do with it.

And really, he didn't even know he owned furniture polish.

Huh.


	29. not the end of the world after all

"No those are the terms, you are my agent you sort it Mags" Jack snapped then turned to find Ianto in the doorway looking like a startled deer. "Wait. No, not you Mags."

Jack closed the call and looked at Ianto with open excitement. "OK. Sit down"

"Where is Owen?" Ianto asked looking at the couch and the rumpled bedding on it, "Already ran for his life?"

"Bog" Jack said, motioning with impatience, "Come on. Sit. Please?"

Ianto sighed and reluctantly did so, already feeling stupid for the previous night's drama thanks to his drug induced stupidity. He was formulating the apology to Owen when Jack leaned forward and knocked on the table's surface to focus him.

"I've been asked back onto the Doctor for a few episodes, a special" Jack said and Ianto felt his stomach drop. Right. He was leaving him.

"School holidays next week, right?" Jack was asking as he jiggled in his chair, "We can get the penthouse apartment at the Hyatt, then the kids get a room and we get a room. We can do some sightseeing between work and when I am done we don't have to rush back."

"What?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"A trip" Jack repeated, "Studio will pay the accommodation and travel for the gig, you and the kids come for free. It's best going out at night and the kids will love eating out and stuff, come on. Maybe even a play? Have they been to the theatre?"

"You want to take us with you" Ianto whispered.

"Well, I clearly can't leave you behind again. We both handled that badly right?" Jack snorted, "Come on, you know you will love it. Room service, tinted windows, you can Goth all you want."

"Goth" Owen huffed as he entered and sniffed the air, "No coffee? Shit."

"It's still heating up" Ianto said absently as he stared at Jack, "Really?"

"I would offer to write it in blood but you might eat it" Jack said, gaining a swing of annoyance that had him laughing.

"Owen, I am sorry" Ianto turned to him, "sorry you found out my secret, sorry you had to find out like that and sorry they were such shit drugs none of us enjoyed the evening."

"You know, I could have handled it ok" Owen said as he watched Ianto rise to begin the coffee, "You could have trusted to tell me."

"No" Jack said with a frown, "He couldn't even tell me. I guessed and cornered him. Owen, he's only been like this a few years, it's still fucking scary."

"Like a dead man walking" Owen sighed and Jack frowned as he pointed out that Ianto wasn't a zombie.

"I don't mean that, I mean like a reanimated one" Owen rolled his eyes as Jack frowned.

"Is there such a thing?" he finally asked and Owen launched into the entire 'Zombie versus undead' thing as Ianto placed mugs down and relaxed, now fully sober and straight, seeing Owen did not hate him, Jack was not rejecting him and Ianto vowed to never again imbibe without checking for needle marks.

"What are you thinking?"

Gods, he liked asking that one.

"That I don't want to imbibe drugs again" Ianto grimaced as Owen laughed.

"Yeah, talk about paranoid downer. I was tempted to shoot you" Owen said poking at him, "Like a kicked puppy."

"My wife said I was a lost Waif on a bad trip" Ianto smiled as he relaxed back against the chair, "Please sir I want some more."

Owen laughed heartily and Ianto looked at him some more, "Tell me Owen. How do you know Vampyre?"

"In the ER, I saw victims and then one night one came in looking for one that was not quite dead, some sort of honour killing, weird" he shrugged, "I never told, was a bit freaked out."

"Thought it would be Tosh" Jack sighed then elaborated, "To work things out?"

"Oh she has at least the alien part of the show. Doesn't really care as long as she gets citizenship." Ianto replied calmly, "I think she has known for a while. Not about me though, I can't say it out loud, it sounds so absurd."

"Especially with that accent" Owen said and Ianto glared at him, "No, well seriously mate. You know it is. Come on."

Ianto smiled and turned to Jack, "So you finished Apocalypse?"

"Changed the name again" Jack said and Owen huffed.

"Oh course you did."Ianto said calmly, "Don't tell me. End of Days."

"How did you...ooooo you are good" Jack shook a finger at him, "Real good."

"Right, I'm off" Owen stood and placed his cup in the sink, a small act that Ianto smiling at him like a proud parent seeing his child take a first step. "See you at the wrap party at the weekend?"

"Yes, thank you Owen" Ianto smiled as he watched Owen shrug on his leather and wave happily then waltz out into the sunshine.

A good friend, Ianto was relieved to see that had not changed.

"Well?" Jack repeated, "Coming to London for a while?"

"Yes" Ianto decided, "What the hell. The kids have a separate room, right?"

Jack rushed to make the booking and tell Margaret to agree to the contract while Ianto sat and looked back over the night before's chaos.

Somehow it had cleared the air.

Jack said he was not leaving him again.

.

.

.

.

End of Days working title was Apocalypse.


	30. remembering a ghost

It was all set, London was on Monday so tonight, Saturday was the wrap party.

This gave Ianto Sunday to pack everything and he liked that just fine as he had not told the children yet, or Rhiannon. Gods. Shacking up for a dirty week away. His cheeks burned at the thought.

"Aye, aye you thinking dastardly thoughts there Yan?" Rhys asked as he slid alongside the man he had recognised as someone he knew outside of the series. Ianto turned from where he was waiting at the bar and smiled.

"Always Rhys, it's the Welsh standard to always be looking for a way to get another mug of Brains" Ianto answered and they both grinned.

"We miss you on the field ya know" Rhys continued, "You just stopped coming. You were a bloody power house and by god you can run. What happened?"

They went over and sat at the table with Gwen, Jack, Owen and Toshiko. There were some speeches underway so they could hear Ianto as he answered Rhys.

"My wife and I worked at Canary Warf. We were there the day of the attack. She died and I was...injured. I have never fully recovered and cannot play anymore" Ianto said as he lifted his mug and took a mouthful of beer.

"Shit, me and Gwennie watched that on the news. Bad business. Sorry to hear that mate, she was the wee blonde bit with the gob" Rhys said and Ianto choked as he laughed and nodded.

"You are Gwen met her a couple of times. Gwen liked her white fur coat, the faux rabbit fur. Gods, did you know she wore nothing underneath? It was our wedding anniversary and the cow flashed me, that's how you managed to fell me that day at training" Ianto smiled softly and Rhys roared with mirth.

"Roger, remember him? He told me and I didn't believe him. Christ. What a mad mare" Rhys chortled.

"She was" Ianto said softly, glancing at Jack, "Who would have thought I would fall for another jokester, aye?"

Jack blinked, then his face softened as he reached for Ianto's hand while saying softly, "I'll catch you. Whenever, wherever you fall love."

"Twypsn" Ianto whispered with his face flushing into a brilliant blush that had Jack's smile widening to a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Shit. Jonesy" Gwen said suddenly "You're the one that runs. Oh my god, I remember you on the team. Oh my god, you know us."

Ianto canted his head as he looked over at her, "Rhys, BB, Roger, Clyde and Wally. All teammates I went to school with Gwen. Yes. I recognised you at the first sit down but so much time had passed I knew you would not have remembered another grungy rugby player."

"I remember her" Gwen said softly now, leaning back, "Laughed like a man. Threw her head back and brayed. Always laughing and joking around. We joked that she would be my matron of honour. You left before me and Rhys got wed and I remembered that. Even tried to find you in the book to invite you, oh my god how could I not have recognised you!"

"Gwen, I was a different person then. W all were. It might have only been a couple of years ago but really...it's a previous life to this one. It's a wonder we remember our bloody names let alone the scant script lines they want inserted somewhere" Ianto assured her, "My best trick was always to be forgettable, wraithing about the place."

"Like a vampire" Owen blurted, then slapped a hand over his mouth as he started to giggle. Ianto looked at him and reached out to pull the bottle of beer back from him.

"Do I have to take your bot-bot away?" Ianto asked in a baby voice as Owen snorted and giggled, "You be a good boy or I confiscate the bot-bot? OK Owie?"

Owen nodded with mirth, his eyes dancing as Ianto glared, then let him retrieve the bottle, "Sorry. Fell out."

"I bet you say that to all the boys" Ianto purred as he leaned back and Owen started to snigger again with his head down as he tried to control his urge to laugh. Cheeky bastard.

"My papers were finalized" Toshiko said with delight, "We have our papers to stay. I want to start house hunting, will spend the next few weeks checking out possibilities."

"Make it local" a voice said and they swung to see their boss behind the table with a bottle of wine and some glasses, "We got papers too. Renewal. Season 2 is a go."

"No!" Jack breathed, then let out a whoop as Ianto looked around with shock.

"Well then, I have this great idea with Owen's character, will send you what I have so far, I have a few things written down already" Jack was gushing and in total geek mode so Ianto ignored the flapping hands and looked over at Toshiko who was smiling happily as she learnt there would be more money towards her new home.

"Jack and I are away next week but perhaps the week after we could come look with you, if you have narrowed down some choices we can come look and let you know our feelings. I have lived here my entire life and know the bus system and trains. I can tell you how close you are to schools, malls etc or how often the area floods in winter or such" Ianto offered, pleased for her and her face lit up.

"Really? Oh, I do need that. I don't care what they say, agents always 'forget' to tell you if it's a riot street" she giggled, using quotation marks.

"Well I can defiantly help you there, you see I was a Hoodlum in my youth a real 'rioter' ya see" Ianto used quotation marks as well and she grinned with glee "footy season always had a good punch up. I was a right wee bastard. I can tell you if you are in the way of a possible march. You do not want your garden fence broken or car vandalised during a clash. Believe me, we used to be vicious wee thugs, not much has changed."

"Yah" Rhys laughed as he nudged his wife, "This fella here was a right wee killer on the field, remember his tackles? Makes sense now."

The killer blinked slowly as he smiled at Rhys and Jack had an image of him attacking a rival rugby player on the field and tearing out his throat with those huge teeth, a snort of amusement escaping.

"Well, he can't play now in case he is injured. Can't turn up for work with a black eye or split lip" Jack said calmly, once in control of his amusement, "Continuity."

Ianto slowly turned his head to look at Jack and his smile became a blinder.

Gods he's gorgeous.

For a wee killer.


	31. Excitement level 6

The kids didn't even notice their father was in a minor tizzy but of course Rhiannon did.

"What's going on?" she asked as she watched her brother tear the house apart like a madman, the children playing a video game simply moving their heads around him as he whizzed around the living room.

"Me cufflinks" Ianto said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "The little dragons. Can't bloody find them."

"They are in the Toby Mug on the sideboard with all your others ones I pick up" she replied and watched him almost run to tip them all out and start sorting. Not worried. Excited.

"What's going on?" she repeated, more calmly now.

"Jack is going to London to film, he's going to be back on The Doctor for a few episodes and as there is no work at the moment he wants to take us with him. Spend the week at a swanky place and do some sightseeing. He'll only be tied-up for three or four days and then we can all do some family stuff."

Rhiannon blinked, thrown as she realised what her brother-in-law was saying, "Wait. He is taking all of you?"

"Yeah, loves the kids. Wants to spoil them a bit" Ianto muttered as he started to put things back in the Toby Mug and his hands froze as he stared at a little earring. "Kayla."

"What?" Rhiannon's' eyes slid to the little piece of jewellery Ianto had now carefully picked up and looked at silently.

"This was Kayla's. I got her the set when Mimi was born. She lost one the morning...looked everywhere for it. Her lucky stones, kept saying she lost a lucky stone in a silly leprechaun voice" Ianto said softly, "Shit. We had been here at the weekend for Johnny's birthday. Ah, shit."

Rhiannon reached for him, the act automatic as a memory like this always brought tears but to her surprise Ianto smiled and clasped it in his hand, "I wonder if my ear has closed over yet."

Then to her surprise he took of upstairs with a look of glee, returning a short time later with the little diamond in his ear. He canted his head to show her, "Look. Was tight but the hole was still there. Epic."

"You OK?" Rhiannon asked uncertainly and he drew her into his arms and kissed her cheek as he nodded, his face flushed with delight and she saw it, a little glimmer of hope.

"Right kids" Ianto said as he released her and turned to them, "Jack is taking us to London for the week to stay in a flash hotel with room service and all the mod cons. I checked and it also has gaming consoles. You each have a suitcase on your respective beds that I have packed with room for what you want to take. Do not...I repeat do not remove the bloody clothing I have packed for you and do not screw anything up, yeah? But you can fill the empty side suitcase with what else you want to take, books, games, blah, blah."

Ianto was flapping his hands to show his level of excitement and the children's faces lit up as they stood, Mica running from the room as Dafyd paused the game and turned to his father, "How long?"

"The whole week, maybe the weekend too" Ianto gushed, "Ever wanted to see the set of The Doctor?"

"NO!" Dafyd's eyes bugged out as he stared at Ianto then he gasped, "That's where I know Jack from!"

Ianto had not let the children watch the series, fearful it might be too scary or too real for their clever brains and now he wondered if that had been a good idea. They were not babies after all "Daf, you do realise my show was a spin off series right? Captain Jack is my boss and I hunt aliens with him."

"Isn't there one episode we can watch that isn't too adult?" he asked his father and Ianto considered with pursed lips. The Pilot was OK perhaps but they all had ...ah. Well.

"I will think about it" he finally said to his son, "I've maybe been too cloistering about it. I will go over them and see, maybe the first episode or the seventh with the necklace."

The boy nodded excitedly and then went to pack as Ianto politely straightened the room his children seemed to have wreaked, not even registering he had pulled all the sofa cushions off without their help in his search for the cufflinks.

Rhiannon watched with interest as he started to hum softly, recognising that as something he once did a lot. She hadn't heard him hum since...oh.

Rhiannon escaped and stood in the back yard trying to get her head around her emotions as it started to become clear Ianto was falling in love, if not already there.

She wasn't sure how to feel about that but she was trying to find a positive mood.

Kayla would have been happy for him.


	32. working holiday?

Jack arrived and loaded everything up, excitedly hugging the kids between each suitcase as he gushed about the Penthouse, "Two bedrooms so you can both share one with twin beds or maybe one of you wants to build a sofa fort or something in the huge lounge, it has about four sofas. Gods, I want one now. We can eat in it like a picnic, yeah?"

"We eat at the table like civilised people thank you Jack!" Ianto scolded without any anger and Jack snorted at him to show he didn't really care about silly rules.

Rhiannon watched the kids laugh and chirp around him and then she looked at Ianto, his face serene and the frown was gone, the lines around his mouth were gone. Gods. This was real. She stepped forward to kiss Ianto goodbye as the kids clambered about Johnny, climbing into his lap as he told them he would come all the way to London in his wheelchair if they were naughty and they know how long it would take to get that far on those wheels.

Giggling and good natured crowing ensued as they clambered into the SUV with TORCHWOOD along it, Dafyd screaming as he saw the interior.

"Can't hurt anything, the real ones are folded away. Just the filming models out" Jack whispered, kissing Ianto's ear and then looking at the little diamond with surprise. "Cute."

"Kayla's" Ianto said happily as he reached for the door to get in, "I feel right. Her being with us, all one big family."

Jack felt weird about that and closed the door carefully before walking around to the driver's side. He did up his belt and then began to drive as he continued to think about that statement, then Ianto started to talk again, "She would approve. I know she would. She would have loved you. It feels right. A wee piece of her with us. I will not wear her ring anymore. I don't belong to her anymore, but a wee piece of her still belongs to me. Funny really, I feel like...I've crossed a threshold or something. I'm not mourning her, I'm not missing her. I'm just thankful for what we had. Now I have you and know whatever we face, we will be as strong as this little diamond."

"I didn't know you still wore your wedding band" Jack said with surprise.

"Felt weird without it" he shrugged as he settled back to close his eyes, "Doesn't now. I mean, I thought I was only here for the kids, to remember her. Never thought I might actually find someone to make me feel alive again."

Jack glanced over to see Ianto's eyes were closed and he blinked as he looked back at the road, a pleasure deep in his gut making him grip the wheel tightly. Precious cargo.

Jack had time to think as the children played games on their phones and Ianto snoozed behind the bullet proof and sun resistant glass without any fear of the sun outside. His trust showed as he hadn't even pulled his jacket around himself. Jack glanced in the rear view mirror as the cab fell silent and he saw that the kids had drifted off like their father, their little heads nodding so he turned on the CD player and sang softly to the music.

They reached the outskirts of London and Dafyd was the first to wake, his sounds of glee waking his sister and Tad. They got to the Hyatt and unloaded their gear, walking up to the front desk where there was an envelope waiting.

The kids squealed with glee as they ran about the place that was like an apartment, Ianto shocked and curious as he opened and closed drawers. Jack found this cute and he sat watching Ianto's fingers flick through magazines, pull books from shelves and touch everything.

So visceral.

"We want the fort!" Mica crowed, "Fort! Fort!"

Jack laughed as he rushed to obey the little girl who was already pulling at sofa cushions with glee.

Ianto picked up the phone and called room service then went to unpack, leaving the three kids to their games and when the food arrived they exploded from the cushions as the porter gaped.

"Ignore them, I usually do" Ianto said happily as he added a generous tip to the bill and winked, then saw the young man out. He turned and looked at the wild animals arguing as they reached across one another fighting for the food and he grinned.

"Look you heathens, calm the hell down or there will be no pudding" he scolded and Jack laughed as he pointed to the little chiller in the trolley.

"Your threats are empty because we have the food!"Jack roared, pulling the cart towards their fort and Ianto started to laugh as he followed them.

Another rule of only eating at the table about to be broken.

Oh well, a new start might mean new rules.

Right?


	33. cream

Ianto was standing looking out over the city as he also watched Jack's reflection in the windows. The children were asleep in their mighty fort, Jack crawling about in there covering them with blankets and kisses, another thing Ianto was getting used to. Sharing his babies. Felt nice.

Jack was stalking him now and he considered stepping to one side, then decided to wait and see what his intentions were.

"Hey" Jack said softly so as not to startle him and Ianto smiled softly at the small gesture, "They are dead to the world. No harm leaving them there, right?"

Ianto turned to face him and stepped forward so Jack could slide his hands around him and pull him close.

"Hi."

Jack grinned as he saw Ianto's eyes sparkle with cheekiness, "Hi yourself."

The kiss was gentle, exploratory and welcome. Jack took that as an invitation and started to carefully move Ianto through the room to the bedroom, never taking his lips off him and when they hit the bed, Ianto's knees folded gracefully. Jack leans over the bed as Ianto pulled him down, then he finally released the kiss to pull off his shirt, looking back at the bed as Ianto panted for him.

Ianto was laying back on the bed, his mouth hanging open and teeth elongated with lust as he looked up at Jack, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe through his hunger. He looked like a wild animal about to erupt from a lair to eat something.

Christ.

Jack smiled softly as he let his trousers drop and climbed onto the bed, letting Ianto pull him down into the bedding with a soft animalistic growl.

Yeah.

Jack felt the teeth breach the skin, even heard a small pop as Ianto found the jugular and Ianto growled again, low and mean as he bit harder.

Blood exploded in his mouth and he swallowed greedily, Jack gripping his shoulders as he let Ianto feed and then Ianto released his lover, kissing and licking his way back to the kiss.

"Ah Gods" Jack sighed happily, "Yeah."

Ianto's hand pulled at him, manoeuvring him while also pulling his own clothing off and Jack barely had time to resister before Ianto was sliding onto him and crying out softly with his head thrown back, his fangs gleaming in the half light as he rode his dick like it was a fair ground attraction.

Holy hells

Jack was mesmerised, unable to take his eyes off this wanton creature as he was milked dry, barely registering his own orgasm as Ianto writhed and snarled at the ceiling. Glorious.

Finally Ianto folded, letting Jack hold him as their bodies enjoyed the aftermath of their expended energy, Jack reminded of that saying as he whispered, "A small death."

"Jack, if it's one thing I've learnt about you it's that there are no 'small' things where you are concerned" Ianto laughed as he pulled the blankets up and then sighed as he settled in.

"What about PJ bottoms?" Jack whispered, "In case the kids come in?"

"They won't" Ianto repaid sleepily, "I left the room service instructions out, they will be fat little pigs by the time we shoe our faces. If we are lucky they will have ordered for us as well."

Jack sniggered as he wondered what things they would order, not caring as it was all on the studio's dime. The thought if them enjoying themselves was more important anyway, their little faces when they saw the menu had been so cute.

Jack let himself drift off to Ianto's sot humming like a cat's purr.

Comforting.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well I don't care!" Daf was scolding his sister, "Choc ice-cream is not a breakfast food, TAAAAAAAD"

"Yes my love?"

The children turned to find Ianto blinking at them with his usual morning frown as Jack slid around with a look of glee, "Hey babies. I have to go to work but when I get back we can go shopping OK? Until then you can play in here and decide where you wanna eat tonight, yeah, check the menus form the restaurants."

"Cariad, don't promise them things..."

"It's OK. They are good kids, they won't go too mad. A little mad maybe but not too bad. Go back to bed grumpy teddy bear, let the kids be, they will stay in here tight?" Jack said as he bounced around like he was on speed, "I love this bacon. Good bacon."

Ianto stood and watched as Jack sampled all he food, like the flapjacks and the bacons and eggs and the...Christ on a stick , how much food did these little shits order? Like...the whole fucking menu?

"What is this one?" Jack asked as he prodded at something with a fork.

"Don't know, it's the vegetarian one." Daf said with pride, "Always wanted to know what a vegetarian meal looked like, nothing much right?"

"Huh. Looks like snot"

"see!" Daf said to Mimi with glee, "Uncle Jack agrees. Snot!"

"Where's the ice-cream?" Jack asked as he looked at the food and now it was her turn to look at her brother with satisfaction.

Ianto went back to bed.

He knew ice-cream would be arriving shortly followed by the sugar rush that would drive him insane.

But as he lay there he did wonder.

Did they have rum and raisin?

.

.

.

.

This is where I end season one. So...do we have TYTNW or move directly into season 2? Should the Master happen and that all be real in this verse or just part of the Doctor's show and nothing more?

Personally I wonder how a Vampyre might respond...what do you guys want?


End file.
